Celestial Winds
by Jisushika-chan
Summary: Dark Magician Girl's side of the story during 'Waking the Dragons'.
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa!

I have started witting this story, again about Dark Magician Girl/ Mana. I hope you like it.

Notes  
-This not not an official sequel to 'Control'.The settings are similar to that of its ending, so it can be taken as one. But please note that I may one day write an official sequel.  
-My first language is not English,so I apologize if the writing isn't verygood.  
-Some of the names may be spelt incorretly through-out. I use the Japanese romanji spellings. Please tell me if they are different in English.  
-this is in the POV of Dark Magician Girl.

* * *

I fingered the fine silver chain under the thick cloth that held another jewel. The chain was very precious to me, given to me by my elder sister who had died when I was still Mana, over five thousand years ago. It had been her dying gift, and I would alwayssavor it.

I was sitting beside Master in a meadow in a less crowded area of the Dominion of the Beasts. Leaning back on the slope we were on, I persistently asked him about doing more advanced training.

"So, Master… do you think I can try Transformation spells, yet?" A few years have passed since I arrived here. I still wanted to become an elite spell-caster, even if I had to serve Pharaoh in a different way. Either way I would protect and fight for him with my magic, only with less danger. Although I am not sure _quite_ how accurate that is. It seems that _everyone_ that duels him wants his soul, or his power, or his puzzle, or – you get the point. And to think that I thought that this card game was safer than the duels in Egypt.

"Well, Dark Magician Girl–" Abruptly he stopped speaking, a strange expression on his face. I knew what it meant. "I must go now. We'll speak of this later." With a swish of his robes, he picked up his staff and disappeared.

I sighed, overcome with the curiosity of what his answer would be. I plucked up a delicate flower, admiring its pretty light pink color. I knew that it was very advanced magic, but if I could do this, it would prove that I was an accomplished magician and that Magician's Valkyria wasn't just saying that. I sat back, twirling the stem in my fingers. Lying back, I wondered when Master would be back…

I suddenly sat up. I could feel myself being summoned in a duel, ribbons of energy pulling at me. I was happy to have this chance; I haven't dueled in quite a bit. I freely let it pull me into the midst of battle. I was summoned by Magical Academy, replacing Queen's Knight. I waved energetically at her as we passed and I took her place in battle. I felt power surging through me from Magical Academy's effect. I appeared facing sideways, using my arm to throw away the graduate- style hat.

Hearing Pharaoh speak, I stood beside him cheerfully. "And now, my Dark Magician Girl shall rid the field of all your monsters and lead me to victory." I blushed slightly at the confidence he held in me. I hope I didn't fail him. I couldn't speak in this form, so as an answer, I lifted my left hand to my visor in a kind of salute.

"Oh, really? And just how will one monster destroy seven?" an old man in a black robe sneered. Seven? Isn't the limit of monsters on one side of the field five? Confused, I pushed my visor farther back from over my eyes and looked around. This duel was very strange, indeed. There was this weird glowing circle all around us. It gave me shivers down my back. This weird circle was also on the foreheads of the seven monsters on my opponent's side of the field. I stared into their unusually soulless eyes. What was going on?

"First, she'll receive an extra three hundred point boost thanks to the Dark Magician in my graveyard." What? Normally, I would be very happy to have twenty-eight hundred attack points, the same as the Magician of Black Chaos, but the news that Master already went to the graveyard depressed me. As I felt his familiar magic helping mine, I lifted my wand, ready for battle. A little revenge was fine, right?

"Your little girl will need more than a few extra points to stand up against my warriors. She's a bit out of her league." Little girl? I glared angrily at him. I was so sick of every opponent calling me something insulting because I was a girl! Oh, I hope I get a chance prove him wrong!

Pharaoh chose not to reply, instead looking hopefully at his deck. Oh, please draw the card that you need… Closing his eyes, he drew his next card. I knew from his triumphant expression that it was either the card he needed or a card just as good. "Now, I activate this: Diffusion Wave- Motion!" Yes! This would help me win the duel for him! I felt my wand powering up, glowing a bright pink, creating a strong wind, billowing out my skirt and cape as well as both duelists' clothes. "And now, go Dark Magician Girl!" I leap into the air, and on his command, spun and leashed my attack: "Dark Burning Attack!" Waves of pink light sped toward the man. All of his rather ugly statues and soldiers shattered at the impact. "The more monsters you have the more life-points you lose!"

The other man was nearly speechless, "I-I-I lost!" With much difficulty, I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him. That would show him! This 'little girl' beat him!

The colors started running into each other in a certain pattern, and I knew that I was fading away, to go back in to my world. I opened my eyes to see myself lying on the ground like I was before. I sat up, rubbing my eyes slightly. It's later than I thought and that duel exhausted me. I was never this tired after a duel, I suppose theweirdgreen circle-thingstole away our strength. I look around, expecting to see Master. But, there was no one here. Where is everyone? Oh well. I got up, heading to go home. Master is probably there. When he came back, I probably wasn't there anymore. I trudged upthe hill and was almost at the entrance when I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw a familiar purple-clad magician.

"Master!" I waited until he caught up before starting off again, falling in step with the taller magician. "Where were you? I didn't see you when I came back."

"I came back and saw that you were gone, so I left to see if I could find you. I didn't know you were summoned in a duel, though. Congrats, by the way." I blushed slightly at the comment. It wasn't too often I got summoned a duel and won it for Pharaoh. Plus, Master's praise meant a lot to me, coming from one of the best mages in the whole land.

"Thanks, Master. But when I entered the duel, I didn't see you. What happened?" Every monster has the ability to watch their owner duel. At the beginning, I was excited and watched every second of Pharaoh's duels. Nowadays, I watch it much less frequently.

To my surprise, Master flushed. I looked at him curiously. What happened? I was just itching to know what happened in the duel before I showed up. He sped up a bit, trying to evade the question. "Come on, it wasn't _that _bad, was it?"

"I was beaten by Warrior Dai Grepher! It only has seventeen hundred attack points!" Master sounded insulted. I was incredulous, not believing that _Master_ was beaten by a monster that has eight hundred less attack points than him.

I wisely decided that I shouldn't ask. Maybe I'd ask someone else tomorrow for the details. "By the way Master, what was the weird green circle thing?"

To my surprise, Master's shoulders slumped a bit. "That was something called the 'Seal of Oreikarukosu". At my confused look, he said, "Dark Magician Girl, if you would skip skipping history classes, then maybe you would know." I grinned rather sheepishly at him. Just because I no longer skived magic lessons, didn't mean that I would willingly sit through long lectures about the millions of years of history. By this time, we reached our house. Master paused on the porch, shook his head at me and proceeded to explain it, "It is something that steals souls of monsters and people and gives the power to a great beast called Leviathan. It once almost destroyed both worlds. Now that it's back, even the greatest mage can't predict the future."

I looked sadly at the world around us. I loved living in this world with my friends, yet still able to fight for pharaoh. I didn't want the peace here to be broken because of one stupid monster. I grew determined. I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening. "That won't happen, Master! We can fight back, right?"

"I don't know, Dark Magician Girl." With that, Master swept inside, leaving me alone outside. I stood there a long time, deep in thought, until I, too, went inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

April 23, 2006


	2. Chapter 2

Kon'nichiwa!

I realized I forgot the disclaimer to the last chapter. Please pretend you did not see that.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of the Yu-gi-oh.

For notes, please refer to last chapter.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I woke up to a strange feeling. I knew there was something wrong, I just didn't know what it was. Confused, I looked out the window and saw that the streets were completely empty. The streets were usually _never_ empty, there was always some kind of monster wandering. I looked up to see a strange light. It was like a lunar rainbow, but instead of the soft colors, there was a strange luminous glow to these. I looked back at the streets, desperately hoping a monster was walking by, relieving the feeling of rising fear in me. I rubbed at the necklace under my other necklace, in hopes of comfort.

After a while, there was a monster, but inside of relief, I felt more fear, it bubbling up out of my mouth in a shriek. I quickly muffled it against my arm-guard in hopes of not disturbing Master. It was a Scapegoat hopping cheerfully past – and mid-jump, it got sucked up into the bright lights! Squinting to see, if by a remote chance, it was just flying. Ah!I saw an eye! Up in the sky amongst the lights with the Scapegoat nowhere to be seen. Then, it happened again, this time with Spear Dragon. I followed its flight into the air as it disappeared into the pupil of the eye, shrieking fearfully.

It might be just me, but I thought dragons don't scream in fear when they fly. Something was going on here. I ran to the closed door of my room, intent of waking Master. I flung open the door – to see Master on the other side, fist raised as if to knock. In my hurry, I nearly ran over him. "Master! What's going on?"

I got a disappointing reply, though. I thought for sure master would know what was happening. But he never failed to have a good idea, though. "Dark Magician Girl, call for the pharaoh for help through the puzzle. I think this has something to do with the beast Leviathan. Take him the castle and help them awakenone of the dragons.I will go see if I can find out what's going on."

I followed Master to the front door, to see him off. "Please be careful!" He nodded back and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I stared at the door for a second, hoping to all deities of this world that everything would be okay. As I concentrated on the fine wood, it suddenly opened again.

I started, and then stared as I saw Master's form. "Here, take this with you," he said, thrusting a windswept Kuribo into my hands before leaving again.

I looked down to the frightened fur-ball in my hands and sighed. "It's just you and me now, eh? Well, we have no time to lose. Hold on tight, 'kay?" In response to its affirmative 'kuri', I closed my eyes and magically transported myself to a room in the Millennium Puzzle.

This was the only room in the whole puzzle that I knew how to transport myself to. I call desperately for Pharaoh. "Pharaoh? Please, we need you." I had no response, but I knew I had to keep trying. "Help us! Pharaoh! Where are you? Help! Can you hear me?"

Straining my ears, I could hear faint footsteps – and a response: "Hello? Is there anyone here?" They can't find me! I'll just have to find them! I marched over the door, about to fling it open – but it won't budge. I pushed with all my strength, but it remained resolutely stuck.

Suddenly, something on the wall next to the door caught my eye. I ran over and looked at it carefully. It was a hole, a really small hole to the corridor, about chest high. There was no way _I_ could fit through, but… "Kuribo! Can you come for a second?"

It bounced over to me, clueless. I picked it up and roughly shoved it through the hole. It fell to the ground and looked accusingly back at me. "I'm sorry! But, please, find the pharaoh." It gave an indignant squeal, but bounced off anyway.

I sigh, letting myself sink to the ground, frantically stroked my silver chain. If this doesn't work, I am not sure what will. If Kuribo gets lost, our world will be doomed. Determinedly, I stood back up. I can't think like that. Master is depending on me, everyone is. I have faith in Kuribo. I believe he can lead Pharaoh here. Kuribo would lead them to this room, and I would lead them to the castle. But first, I have to make sure that I knew where it was. Good luck, Kuriboh, and please bring him quickly! I run off through the passages.

Finally! I located the portal to castle on the mountain. I think I can faintly hear him, talking to someone else. I wonder who that is, but there's no time now for introductions. I call back in case he's already here. "Pharaoh! Are you in here?"

"Hello?" That's not my imagination! I know he's here. I need to get them here, but how? I know I can't leave, or I might not be able to find this place again. I know! He can hear me! "Pharaoh! Follow the sound of my voice! Please hurry!" Good! I can hear their footsteps – and their screams as they fall of the ledge to get here. Oops. I should have warned them about this, shouldn't I have? Oh well, too late now.

They have arrived. Tears of relief formed in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them back. As they landed, I hurried to greet the two men that were admiring the crystallized dragons, appearing behind them. "You're here! Thank you!" As I looked into their faces, I felt a shock. The second man looked almost exactly like pharaoh! Only, his eyes were rounder and more purple and he was shorter. I always knew that there were two sides to the body that Pharaoh occupied, but I never saw the other one before. I shook my head slightly, forcing myself to concentrate. "I knew you'd find me!"

The shorter man spoke to me, clearly astonished that a 'Duel Monster' was speaking to him, "You're Dark Magician Girl!" I thought that was obvious, but made no comment.

"Tell us, why did you calling for help?" Ah, Pharaoh was always very efficient. We haven't spoken for thousands of years. I kinda missed it, now that I think of it.

I was quick to answer, "Pharaoh, both of our worlds are in danger. the world of the monsters is created by the "thought energy" of the human world. Although our worlds are separate, they depend on one another in order to survive. Recently, a gateway has been opened between them, and the great beast will swallow us all! It lives above the sky, feasting on the life force of monsters and humans, as it did in the past. Almost all of our companions have been killed. Only these few remain." Kuribo floats beside me as sorrowful monsters surround us. "If this continues, we'll be gone forever." Luckily, I quickly read up a page about this before I slept, or I'd be utterly clueless.

"We'll help. But how?" Pharaoh asked me, sincerity and determination in his face.

I flew up beside one of the heads of the frozen dragons. Gesturing at it, I said, " These monsters are protectors of the monster world. They saved the worlds before, but the three dragons were exhausted from the battles and are frozen in time. No one knows their names." I stare into the eyes of Pharaoh. "The three dragons left behind a message to say that only a 'True Duelist' would be able to release them. I believe you are one of them, Pharaoh. If I am correct, you can remove this sword from the eye of this dragon. I believe that you, Pharaoh, can save both our worlds." I was not anyway as confident as I sounded. That was just about the end of my meager knowledge of the subject. If any of them asks questions, I won't be able to answer. Please, Pharaoh, help us…

"And what happens if you're wrong?" Pharaoh was looking slightly apprehensive at the great dragon. I smother a sigh of relief. This was a question I could answer.

"I am not wrong!" I knew that Pharaoh has lost his memories, but… "I know that you saved the world from the shadow games many years ago and I believe that you can do it again."

He glances at me, before saying "Well, Yugi, are you ready?" So, 'Yugi' was his name. They both reach slowly for the hilt of the sword. My heart pounds, what if this doesn't work? This is a legend that is so old barely anyone has even heard of it. Please work… this is our last chance!

The two pulled fruitlessly at the sword, and I felt my heart sink in despair. It's not working. Suddenly, they both strain to remove the sword and a bright light fills the room, coming from the sword. My heart slightly lifts. Maybe it workesd afterall? The sword falls, clattering on the ground. I saw that diamond-like ice cracking and falling away from the form of the dragon.

I never felt so happy. I knew Pharaoh would help us and I thank Ra for the dragon's strength on our side. As the ice falls away, I saw the dragon for the first time. It was a pristine jade color with a lighter belly, throat and under-wings. It had eyes that shone a vibrant deep blue. I was so happy. I could be looking ito the eyes of my – no, _our –_ saviour.

"Teimaiosu!" The two duelists suddenly called out. I blinked at them. Teimaiosu? That's it name? There was a bright light that gave me an excuse to close my eyes. I am glad this worked out. I opened my eyes and saw that the two duelists were gone. I smiled.

"Kuribo! Let's go!" It stared at me distrustfully. I abruptly remembered what happened: I shoved Kuribo through a small hole to the corridor. "Eh-heh… I'm sorry, Kuribo. I'll make it up to you after things are back to normal, 'kay?" After a pause, it finally agreed and came with me as I used my magic to take us back to my house.

Dropping Kuribo gently on the floor, I headed hopefully toward the window at the same time a small voice in my mind told me that Pharaoh couldn't possibly done anything in the last two seconds from when I told him about our problem. Ignoring that voice, I looked out anyway, only to see a Woodland Sprite get drawn toward the light, it's screams echoing slightly. But I could no longer see the eye. Instead crystals made completely out of spirits of other monsters absorbed the new monsters, the crystal growing rapidly as dragons, fairies, warriors, spell-casters and every type of monster got drawn to the sky.

As I watched in dismay, the crystals abruptly shattered, showing the eye bigger then ever, and now onimously glowing. The eye seemed to look around for something. I shivered,scared of the fates of the lost monsters.

Then, seemingly with no cause, the eye shattered. I smiled. Maybe two seconds wasn't enough for Pharaoh to have something, but ten minutes was. I gathered the rest of my energy and traveled through the portal the eye left, appearing before Pharaoh and Yugi.

"We did it." Yugi sounded amazed but happy.

I hated to burst his bubble, but he needed to be on guard. "No, we only just begun." Nonetheless, I smiled, still happy that we had this much progress at least. "The Great Beast is still weak, so he retreated at the moment and for that, my companions and I are truly grateful, my Pharaoh." Then, my face fell in sorrow as I thought of all the monsters already gone. "But many of us remains as prisoners on the other side."

"What's next?" asked Yugi, almost if he was afraid to find out.

"The beast will return again." I closed my eyes and opened them as I delivered the next bit of bad news. "and… his power will grow! He must be stopped! Before his is fully restored. For then his power would be limitless!" I felt my energy drain, and I knew I couldn't stay in this world any longer, my magic can't sustain it. As I started to be drawn back to my own world, I cried out one last warning: "Time is running out!" My spirit was dragged through the sky and through the portal. With that I was gone from their world and back in mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

April 24, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of the Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

I was back to my world. I fell to my kness exhausted from the trip. Kuribo bounced corncernedly in circles around me. I smiled tiredly at it and slumped against the wall. I try to get up, but fall back to the floor.

"Ra, I am so tired…" I rearrange my position, leaning on the wall with my legs in front of me, bent at the knees. Kuribo comes close to my face, squeaking loudly. I look at it through half-lidded eyes. I notice that Kuribo looks like it's fading away. Before I can askit about it, everything startes fading and then… there's only black.

The next morning, I awoke in my bed. I looked around in confusion, the last thng I rememberwas the 'conversation'with Kuribo downstairs. How did I come here? And to come to think of it, where was my wand? Searching around, I saw it on my desk. Under it was a note. It was from Master! I eagerly snatched up and read it.

_Dark Magician Girl,_

_I have left to try to stop the Great Beast. I will be back as soon as I can. Please do not worry about me. Good luck. I know whatever you chose to do about Leviathan, you will be able to succeed. You are truly a great magician. _

_Dark Magician_

What! He _left_! To fight by himself! I hugged the note to my chest. I wanted to find him, to help him, to stop him; but deep down I knew there was nothing I could do. Please be alright, Master.

I put the note carefully in a drawer. Master, I will hold you to that promise, that you will come back. Wait. Does this mean that he carried me here? I blushed slightly. That was the only possible solution, Kuribo couldn't do it. Shaking my head slightly, I grabbed my wand from off the table and left the house, a Kuribo at my side."Hey, are you going to follow me _the whole time_?" The only response I got was a cheerful purr. I sighed. "Fine, let's go.'

I had to see who survived the night. The streets were depressing empty, void of the usual bustling activity. I saw Dark Elf in a shop of magic charms, and I ran over to talk to her. "Hey, Dark Elf!" She looked, surprised, when she saw me.

"Why, Dark Magician Girl, isn't this ironic? I barely see you, and the day that I barely see anyone else is the day I see you." The only problem about Dark Elf is that she fails to see the danger or importance in many things. Like Inaba White Rabbit can be, uh "cute" (in her words), but she forgets they can burn when she is, uh persistant in telling it that. But this, I expected her to be a bit more… aware.

"Uh, right. Hey, have you seen anyone else? Maybe the Mystical Elf?" I asked hopefully. Mystically Elf was _much_ more clear on events and much more focused.

"Hmmm? Mystically Elf…? No, I don't think so…" No? They're sisters. They live in the same house. Just how, may I ask, can she not know? Oh well…

"Thanks, anyways!" I called back as I started to jog away. I really needed to find someone more informative. Finally, I saw someone. "Different Dimension Dragon! Hi!" As I neared, I could see that there was something wrong with him. He usually is very calm and sometimes arrogant, usually perched in a tree. Now, he was trying to hide behind the tree, head hidden under its wings. "Err… hello?"

"Dark Magician Girl! It was so scary! It pulled me into the sky, I _could see the human's world through the eye!_ Then it stopped, just when I was about to go through and I dropped out of the sky and landed here!" he lifted his head, showing me the wild fear in his eyes. I took a step backwards. Okay. Maybe this isn't going to work a whole lot better.

I was about to say something to it, when I felt something compelling me to look toward the castle where the two remaning dragons were. I had to go see what was going on. "Right, that's… Mmm-Hmmm… well, I gotta go, now! Bye!" I quicklybalanced on my wand and let it carry me toward the castle. Heh, that dragon. Priest Seto would be embarrassed to have him in his cards. Although, I do feel sorry for him... When, I had arrived at the castle, I quickly jumped off, caught my wand and ran inside.

Speaking of the devil, who did I find inside, wondering whether or not he was hallucinating? Priest Seto. I call out to him, "Priest." He looked to see where that voice came from.

"Dark Magician Girl?" He looked stunned, then resumed his indifferent look. He probably accepted that I was part of his hallucinction. I snorted mentally. "And my name's Kaiba, I am not a priest! I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp." I nod absently. Right. I forgot he's the one the doubtful one. I open my mouth to say something along the lines of 'but you are Priest Seto! Stop denying it!', then closed it again. Forget it, I am just wasting my breath. He was summoned here. There must be a reason. My eyes landed on the second dragon. That must be it.

"Pri – Kaiba. Please remove that sword from the statue there." As he made to protest, I interrupted him "Just do it!" He glared at me a bit, before complying. Hn, he must have more strength than Yugi, because he didn't struggle with the sword.

The magnificent dragon appears, a dark blue-black color with pale yellow under-wings and a smoky grey belly. I wonder what this one's name is, when I hear "Kaiba's" quiet voice. "Your name is Critius." To my astonishment, Kaiba proceeds to put his hand on Critius' nose. I blinked and when my eyes were open again, both of them were gone.

I turn to gaze at the last cystallized creature. Well, there's still on dragon left. And once all three are free, we'll have a chance of both worlds surviving.

I walked out of the castle and pause in one of the many courtyards. From up here, I could see far off into the horizons. It really is beautiful here… I would be very sad to see it all destroyed. I sank down a nearby bench, in the shade of a large tree. I closed my eyes. I would just rest here for a bit…

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes again, the shadow of the tree has moved. I bearily rubbed my eyes. I wonder what time it is now? I get, walking to go back to my home.

Before I could get very far, I stopped. This strange feeling. It's very much similar to when I found Priest Seto inside. There must be another human in the castle. I hurry back in to see Pharaoh and another man, this one blond and tall. Pharaoh was in the middle of explaining to him where he was. That saved me from saying it again.

" – is a dragon, frozen in time. I think you were chosen to free him. You must take the sword out of it."

I interrupt Pharaoh's monologue. "Yes, if you are a true duelist, you can remove it and command this dragon. You will know it's name when he is freed." The man stares at me, agape. He seemed to want to say something to me, changed his mind and turned back to the ice sculpture.

"Right…Well, here goes nothing!" He pulls on the sword with more enthusiasm than the other two put together. It gradually slides out, nearly dragging him out of the airuntil he finds the sense to drop it. I fought hard to hold off a giggle. This man was quite funny, although I am not sure he means to be.

Another dragon appears before us, this one a dark crimson and light-purplish-pink where Teimaiosu had light blue. The eye was a stunning ruby color. Sounding dazed, the blonde man said, "You're Henomosu."

Finally, all the dragons were free. I knew that it was quite a short time to free all three when they had been waiting for ten thousand years, but that didn't stop me from feeling impatient. They had disappeared so I decided to leave, going all the way home this time. Perching quickly on my wand, I let it carry me off, this time slowly.

Arriving, I swiftly jumped of my wand and ran in, only to be greeted by and impatient Kuribo. Right, I forgot I left it here all alone for the whole time. I absently pat its head as I walk into my room. I slumped onto the chair in my room. Even though it was close to dawn, I was not tired because I slept while I was at the castle. I knew this was the most dangerous and important thing that's happened in maybe forever but it doesn't mean I'm not impatient for something to happen. I know what I'll do! I'll read up on that weird circle! I knew what it did to the loser of the duel, but I'm sure it did something else too. I searched the books on my desk. Hmm… all of these are spellbooks. I never did like history better than magic. I jumped up, heading for the bookshelves lining the walls. I hurried along the selves, running my finger against the thick spines. Where was the book Master told me read about the history of magic?

Ah! Here it is, in a corner of the bottom shelve, lined in a layer of dust at least twice as thick as the other books on my shelves. I hoped Master never saw that when he carried up here. I carried the extra-thick volume to my desk. I sat, Kuriboresting on my lap and after a pause, opened the book. Flipping quickly through the pages, I looked for a section on the Seal of Oreikarukosu. This is hopeless. The text is tiny, I am never going to find it be skimming the text as I flip by. I let it drop heavily against the oak table as I think. Let's see… the seal is from ten thousand years ago… I can search it by the date! Eagerly, I picked up the book, and resumed flipping thourgh, this time with a purpose. I quickly found what I wanted and triumphantly proceeded to read.

At the end of the passage, I stared unbelieving at the page. A card that powerful? Monsters are real, even in that world and form? The player's monsters get a huge power boost? Ten monsters can be played at a time? It's such a dangerous card. I would be scared, but I trust that Pharaoh can get through it. Under Pharaoh's command, I am not scared to fight. He would not let harm befall us.

Speaking of Pharaoh dueling, I could feel that he was entering one now. I snatched up my wand from beside the book in a hurry. I haven't been this desperate to watch one of Pharaoh's duel since I first learnt how. Rapidly casting the spell, I smiled as a small mirror- like item, about as big as both my hands put together, appeared, reflecting on the duel. Pharaoh was dueling against a large man with short blond hair. From their dialogue, I found out that the man's name was 'Rafael'.

He began the duel, by playing the card Guardian Treasure. Although I've never seen it played, I knew what it did. It allowed him to draw two new cards and discard the five already in his hand. In addition, it allowed him to draw two more cards every round. Then he placed a monster in defense and one card face down and ends his turn. He told Pharaoh he's given him a head start—since he played two cards, he had nothing left in his hand. That's true, but I doubt the face-down was there for nothing. It probably was a trap that could tide him to the next turn.

But as I looked into Pharaoh's face, I knew that he wasn't thinking about that. He looked really eager to finish the duel as quickly as possible. Please, Pharaoh, don't be reckless. Pharaoh fuses together two cards and summonedKamera the Flying Mythical Beast and attacked. Oh, no! Rafael didn't even have to use his magic or trap card. His monster has more defense points than Kamera! Oh, I hope this duel goes well…

* * *

I thank all people who bothered to leave me a message. It really encouraged me. As itis commonly said (whereI am, anyway): arigato!

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of Yu-gi-oh.

Here is my next bit...

* * *

Next, Rafael drew two cards, and played Gravity Axe, which also summones Guardian Grarl. Then he equips Gravity Axe to Guardian Grarl, increasing its attack by 500 points to 3000. Rafael attacks Chimera with Guardian Grarl, destroying it and reducing Pharaoh's life points to 3000. But at least Pharaoh's not unprotected: Chimera's effect allows Berfomet to return to the field in attack mode. 

After a long conversation which, to be honest, lost me in the first sentence or so, Pharaoh drew. I suddenly was aware of the lack of weight on my lap. Kuribo had disappeared. I knew which monster Pharaoh was going to summon next. I silently wished it good luck and turned back to the duel. Playing Five-Star Twilight, he summoned not one, but five Kuribos to the field. I blinked. That was a really good move. Instead of one, Pharaoh had five monsters to protect his life points.

"Really, Pharaoh, my cat's coughed up scarier things." Rafael sneered. I glare at him. Kuribo's strong in its own way! A wave of affection passed over me about the small puffball. When I looked back at Pharaoh's side of the field, I no longer saw the five separate monsters. In its place was one Kuribo- thing. I never saw it before. But with the magic card Pump-up, it has three thousand attack points! That's more than I have! It attacks on command, but suddenly it returns to being five seperate creatures. What happened? Oh. Rafael activated Rescuer from Grave. Ergh!

Ah! Rafael's next turn is worse! I had no idea what the card was when he played it, but his description doesn't quite bring out its finer points. It causes a hundred life points for every monster each player has in the grave yard, and Rafael doesn't have any! The next move tops it all! A three-thousand-attack-point-monster attacking a three-_hundred_-attack-point-monster! That means Pharaoh will only have three hundred life points left!

I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see Pharaoh having a three thousand- seven hundred life point different and my furry friend being destroyed. I wait apprehensively for Kuribo's pained screams… but they don't come. I hesitantly opened an eye – and see that Kuribo was safe! A star-thingy protected it. I sigh in relief as Kuribos hopped around cheerfully. But Pharaoh _still_ loses life points because it's his turn again and he has three monsters in his graveyard.

Pharaoh played Pot of Greed and merges the Kuribos again together. I felt ribbons of ebergy form around me again, I knew that I was summoned next. I had misgivings, but I went willingly, nevertheless. I trusted Pahraoh.

I appeared, replacing the Kuribos. I didn't put on my usual arrival-performance, opting to just come one gracefully. I stared determinedly at Rafael. I wanted things to return to normal, and for that to happen, we had to defeat him. The Seal of Oreikarukosu hadn't been played yet. Even though, I knew that since I was watching the duel, seeing it from a real point of view made me relax. I prepare to attack, but it seems that Pharaoh has a different idea. He played Teimaiosu! As the great dragon materialized beside me, I relaxed even more. This great dragon would lead Pharaoh to victory! I looked in awe at my comrade as it roared. Then Pharaoh fused us together. I grinned. What other monster could say they fought with a legendary monster? I felt my spirit changing and merging with the dragon and when it finished, I saw the duel from a great higher height. Now, I felt more power running through my veins and I knew that I had more attack points in this form. I looked around to see what happened. My outfit had changed. Instead of my usual off-the-shoulder magician's armor, I wore real armor, silver and heavy. It was in the same style, a visor, a skirt, arm-guards and boots, but the armor covered my shoulder like Master's outfit. Perching on top of Teimaiosu' shoulders, I waved my wand – only to discover it was a sword. I felt strange using a different weapon, but quickly brushed it off as I heard Pharaoh's command to attack. I felt the power surging through me as Teimaiosu used his special ability: to destroy one monster on the field.

However, when the dust cleared, his monster was still there! His monsters are _really_ good at not dying. Rafael had paid a thousand life-points to save his monsters. I must say, even if his intentions are evil, he really cares about his cards. But this moment of admiration ended when Rafael insulted Pharaoh for not respecting us. He does! He would never carelessly throw us away, he values us! The two duelist continues on bickering and I feel my attention slipping from their words to Rafael's monsters. What' so special about them? Why would he do anything to keep them from the graveyard, whether from battle or sacrifice, even to give up his life points? Wait, what am I doing? I should be concentrating on the match!

" – No darkness has dwelled in my heart, Rafael!" I wondered what Rafael said to Pharaoh, he looks furious! Ergh! I should have listened!

A glowing green light shined brightly behind him. I spun my upper body around. That color. It reminded me strongly of the Oreikarukosu. It was a pendant that looked like a chip of a crystal of some sort. It glowed brighter, and an uneasy feeling settled back into my muscles.

Pharaoh lost another five hundred life points because of the five monsters in his grave. I swallowed hard. This wasn't looking good.

"Dragon Knight Dark Magician Girl, attack!" I whip back around, aiming at an enemy monster. Unleashing my attack the same time as Teimaiosu, I felt confident that, this time, his monster would go to the grave.

But as the attack struck, I felt a strange feeling come over me. I looked down in horror as large crystals rushed toward us. They quickly bound Teimaiosu to the ground and grew quickly to cover us. Ah! What would happen to us? The crystals reached over my head, freezing us to our place. I couldn't move a muscle. I quickly realized that I couldn't hear anything either as I saw Rafael's mouth moved, but no sound reached my ears.

Fear built inside me, bubbling up in my throat. I would shriek in fear -if I could. I couldn't see behind me, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that a monster was face-down in defense mode beside us. The monster was quickly destroyed, revealing that it was Big-Shield Gardna. Then, Rafael attacked directly; as frozen, both Teimaiosu and I couldn't defend or attack. Pharaoh lost another six hundred life points for the monsters in the graveyard. Oh, no! Pharaoh was close to losing! I couldn't do anything to help him in this form!

For a long time, nothing happens. I wished I could look back to see what Master was doing, but the crystals kept my gaze forward. Is this what the dragons faced when they were frozen _for ten thousand years_? Suddenly, the crystals cracked and shattered, falling in large shards toward the ground. Relief spread over me. I took a deep breathe and tried to compose myself. What made them break? A bad feeling crept over me. Something was wrong. Gasping, I saw the Seal of Oreikarukosu surrounding us. What? Didn't Pharaoh hold the card? Why was it played?

Energy pulled at me, pushing away my spirit and filling me with an evil power. I screamed out in pain as the evil took over me, but no one seemed to hear. The pain faded as quickly as it came, but I no longer felt like myself. Breathing heavily, I tried to concentrate. Teimaiosu was roaring loudly as if in pain. Did he feel it too? Then, he disappeared entirely. Where did he go? I felt scared. Nothing that made me feel at ease at the beginning of the duel was here anymore. I landed on the ground, on longer several feet from the ground. I looked down confusedly. I was wearing my magician's garb again. I looked closer to see if I had mistaken the two outfits. They did look similar after all. No, I couldn't miss the light blue and pink. I squinted, studying it closer. Was I hallucinating? Great now, above everything else, I was starting to sound like 'Kaiba'.

Finally acknowledging that I was in my original form, I looked back toward Rafael. My strength was almost the same as when I was with the dragon. Two thousand five hundred. But was it worth it? From their dialogue, I knew that _Pharaoh _had been the one to play that card. I looked back, only to see a dark aura around Pharaoh. I realized in a heartbeat what it was. It was the darkness within Pharaoh's heart. It spread until it filled the Seal.

When Pharaoh spoke again, I was terrified. His voice was very much different. Instead of the usual kind tones, it was laced with venom and hatred. My! He sounds worse than the man in my last duel, making death threats and all. What do I do?

I guess I have no choice but to continue to duel. Pharaoh plays Hand Control. All he has to do is guess the name of a card in Rafael's hand, and he can activate it. I knew Pharaoh would have no problem doing that. After all, he gave Rafael a card, didn't he, in exchange for the Seal of Oreikarukosu? It turns out that the card was Necromancy, and in accordance, four monsters from the graveyard appeared behind me: Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon. Then Pharaoh, sacrifices Berfomet and Gazelle to summon Matser! I was so relieved. Master would know what to do. But he, too, looked like he's in pain as the Seal takes over him. Also, the five Kuribos are back in their orignal form. I am fighting alongst my friends, but I cannot enjoy myself like I usually would. I am too scared.

Then, the Kuribos form back together, now with four thousand five hundred attack points. At least now, Rafael has a monster in his graveyard, his magic card, Purity of the Graveyard, is destroyed. So, Pharaoh won't lose anymore life points every turn. Master attacks, but his attack is blocked with a magic card. The dark aura swirls bigger than ever around Pharaoh.

"How do you feel, pharaoh, that all this time, you've been hiding your true self? You deprive your powers from darkness and you always have." I stare apprehensively into Rafael's icy blue eyes. Normally, I would never believe that of Pharaoh, but look what happened. Could that be true? I shook my head determinedly. An elite spellcaster of the Pharaoh's can't be doubting him. But nonetheless, I couldn't shake off my doubts and fears.

Rafael reborned his fallen monster into his deck and played Swords of Revealing Light. Oh, no. How long's this duel going to go on for. I wish I was any place but here. But Pharaoh didn't look worried. He played Catapult Turtle in exchange for Big Shield Gardna. "I will use my turtle's special ability to sacrifice a monster to inflict damage equal to half of the sacrificed monster's attack." But… the book said that… death for a monster in the Seal of Oreikarukosu really meant death. It looked like Pharaoh would win the duel this turn, but how many of us would he sacrifice to get there? I looked at my comrades, my gaze ligering on each one. I knew all of these monster. They were my friends. I knew that if Pharaoh either won or lost the duel, it would be a loss for me. I braced myself for what was going to happen. Either Master, I or the Kuribos would be sacrificed. It may even be all of us.

Rafael played Limit Tribute, which relieved me. None of us can be sacrificed this turn. His next card prevented Kuribabylon from being sacrificed. Okay… now the chances were between me and Master.

He chose Master. After insulting him for being useless, Pharaoh gracelessly threw his spirit away. I watched Master fly toward Rafael, turning into a purple ball of light. I spun back to face Pharaoh, tears springing into my eyes. How could he say that to Master? Especially since Master served him faithfully for thousands of years. "Now that Dark Magician's in the graveyard, he actually has a use again, powering up my Dark Magician Girl. I felt Master's signature strength helping me. I didn't want it, not this way.

Rafael plays one card face-down and ends his turn. "Fine, then. I only have to destroy one card to end the duel. I choose my very own Dark Magician Girl!" Me? I blinked, then widened my eyes in shock. I looked back at Pharaoh. Did he mean that? "Go on." Um, okay... I hesitantly leaped into the air, landing on Catapult Turtle, the sting of betrayal weighing heavy in my heart. It launches me high into the air, where I reluctantly let myself turn myself into a ball of energy. I felt it tug at me, and I gave up, letting it take all my strength away. I looked in Pharaoh's face on last time, seeing all the rage there, I knew there was no hope. The colors flowed, the purple in his eyes swirling with the black, red and gold of his hair. Then, they all faded entirely away to black.

* * *

I would really like to thank both Katie Legends and BelleDayNight. Both of you really encouraged to me to continue this story further. Thank you to all that left me a note. 

Gijinka-Renamon: It's funny, but I haven't quite gotten it over yet either.

BelleDayNight: In answers to your questions (the ones that I really appreciated)... only time will tell. The dragon and the eygptian seires on also my favourites! No, I am not part of a group for it... although I would like to see it. If you could direct me there, I would be grateful. I find that although Dark Magician/ Dark Magician Girl is seemingly common, I cannot find too much that elaborate on it.

Also, I thank you all for that, even though my English isn't very good, no one has complained about it. Arigatou!

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

April 30, 2006


	5. Chapter 5

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of floating in space. There was nothing here. No ground, no sky, no nothing. I wiggled my fingers in front of my face. I panicked as I realized I couldn't see them. I tried using my magic to spark a light or preferably get out of here. Although, I wavedmy wandseveral times, nothing happened. What should I do? How do I get out of this? I was never afraid of the dark before, being a dark monster and all, but maybe this is abad time to start. Where was I? I already knew I didn't win the duel for Pharaoh, but besides that, I knew nothing. I fearfully glanced around, heart pounding. I shrieked in fear and in hopes that someone can hear and save me. There was no response. "Master! Pharaoh? Anyone? Please help me!" I fell to my knees, but even as I kneeled there, I couldn't feel anything under my legs.Terror clawed at me. Anyone, please help me!

I wasn't aware ofhow long I shivered in the dark.Time passed in infinite amounts. Suddenly, there was a change in the air. I felt like… I was solidifying. I didn't resist. Anywhere would be better than this. To my great relief, the colors returned to the world. I was summoned.Realization hit me along with depression and sorrow.That was what happened to monsters that were sent to the graveyard when they were destroyed in battle. Master... all the monsters sacrificed... the ones that _I_ destroyed.

I appeared on the playing field – _facing_ Pharaoh. I looked at him sadly. Oh, Pharaoh. I trusted you, but you betrayed me. I can't believe that you would do this. What made you do this? Pharaoh…

Master appeared beside me, in a translucent spirit form, much like myself. Crossing his arms across his chest, he too looked sad. Other monsters appeared – every monster that was sent to the graveyard: Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle and Berfomet.

"This is your own fault, Pharaoh, by selfishly sacrificing them and letting his rage take over." As much as I hate to agree with Rafael, he's right. Pharaoh chose to play that card. I glared at him angrily. I ask him for help, and he turns back on his promise and helps the evil side himself!

Looking right back at us, Pharaoh says, "Please forgive me for what I've done to you!" I looked directly back at him, but didn't respond. Rafael's monster's sword beckoned us, asking to use our power. Normally, we'd all resist, but today we go, not willingly, but also without protest. My power is taken from me and is being used against Pharaoh. I knew it was going to happen the second I looked into the eyes of angel-like monster as it took our strength. I knew I should feel guilt and regretfor helping Pharaoh lose, but the satisfation of betrayal hid that from me.

When I woke up, Iwas back in my room with Kuribo. I see. Since we were drawn out of the graveyard and Rafael attacked Catapult Turtle, both of us didn't go to the graveyard. I used my magic to bring up an image of Pharaoh. What happened to him? As much as I am mad at him, he probably is the only one who can save us. But, he's still there, eyes not blank like the victims of the Seal. I see. The younger half, Yugi, got taken away. I never knew Pharaoh was this kind of person. I had always looked up to him, in Egypt and up to now.

I let the portal drop. Not only did Pharaoh go back on his promise, he didn't even pay for it. I desolately got up, letting Kuribo fall carelessly to the ground. I sat over on the windowsill, leaning on the wall and hugging my knees to my chest. I stared out into space, feeling the sting of hurt and despair in my heart. Kuribo, understanding my feeling, came and settled by my side. Now, this large expand of land I call home and the one that Pharaoh lives in… they'll both be destroyed. And that would be the end of us. It's hopeless. I can't fight alone. Even as a shadow monster, I am not even one of the stronger ones. I felt lost. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto my knees. I let myself fall asleep. Anything to escape the feeling of hopelessness in my heart.

However, I couldn't sleep long. I was summoned. Facing Pharaoh. How can this be? I am in Pharaoh's deck and nobody else's. He didn't_ give me away_, did he? I look back to see whose using me. I felt a huge shock. It was Yugi.

Energy pulled at me, pushing away my spirit and filling me with an evil power. I screamed out in pain as the evil took over me, but no one seemed to hear. The pain faded as quickly as it came, but I no longer felt like myself. It was like living out a horrible nightmare. The Seal of Oreikarukosu played on me. By someone who looked like Pharaoh. I shuddered.

Celtic Guardian was summoned beside me. We exchanged identical what's-going-on?-but-whatever-is-happening-I-wish-it-wasn't looks, before facing back to the front. He attacks and destroyed Magnet Warrior, then it was my turn. Even as hearing the command, I hesitated. Even if he had gone evil, Pharaoh was still Pharaoh. After a moment, I attacked. I used my rage inside to oversee that it was _Pharaoh's_Kimera I was attacking. Pharaoh has three thousand one hundred points left. He brings back Berfomet and summons Bid Shield Gardna. On my current side, Queen's Knight is summoned. I haven't seen her in a long while, except the second when I passed her to replace her using Magical Academy. I felt sorry for her, her looks of confusion and pain looked put of place on her usually serene features.

The book 'Magical Formula' appears before me. I automatically start reading, a firm habit resulting of the years of education I undergoed. The book vanishes, and I feel the knowledge strengthening me. My two comrades attacked his monsters, and I was told to attack Pharaoh directly. This time, I didn't just hesitate, I froze in confusion. After a moment, magic forced me to attack, bringing up my wand and executing my signature attack. Pharaoh only had a thousand two hundred life points left.

I finally understand their duel from their dialogue. Pharaoh only wanted to apologize to Yugi. Yugi was reflecting his dark side and insisted on a duel. I see… so is Pharaoh such a bad person?

I don't have time to dwell on this. Celtic Guardian was gone and Catapult Turtle present with the Swords of Revealing Light surrounding us. Yugi called across o Pharaoh that his swords wouldn't effect the duel, because he could use Catapult Turtle's special ability.

A feeling of horrified deja vu came over me. The same scene… the same strategy… the same feeling of unfamiliar power running through me… the same feeling of apprehensive fear. This was exactly the same and I hated every second of it. I was terrified of returning to the dark place I was in before. Queen's Knight was sacrificed and my heart ached for her. It was a terrible place and she was such a peaceful creature.

I didn't have time to dwell on that either. I was called to sacrifice myself on the turtle next. Again, the same magic operated my limbs as I was frozen, this time in fear. I was shot toward Pharaoh, but before I could reach him, I was rebounded and headed back to Yugi. So, in the end, Pharaoh won the duel.

Luckily I was the not in the grave when the duel ended, so I got to return my home. I no longer felt so depressed. Pharaoh did bad things, but maybe his heart wasn't all black. Fate was funny sometimes. I once promised to help Pharaoh win his battles, and even though I was on his opponent's side of the field, I won the duel for _Pharaoh_. I sat back, lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly, I sat up stiffly. I felt something weird… like gone spirits giving me their heart and strength. What was going on? "Please… my monsters… help me." That was Pharaoh! Was he entering in a duel? I chanted the spell for me to open up a portal to see what was going on.

Kuribo squeaked beside me, hopping up and down for a look. "Huh, you too?" I shifted to let it see too. Pharaoh was indeed entering a duel. The opponent was… a machine? Wait. That glow… it was the Oreikarukosu! But Pharaoh was only activating his duel-disk right now! How could it be on the field before the duel began?

I quickly forgot my thoughts when a huge monster tried to attack Pharaoh. Ah! Luckily, in the nick of time, Pharaoh summoned Kimera. It quickly destroyed the other monster. I blew out a sigh of relief – until the same monster came back from a hole in the ground – with more attack points!. Kimera destroys it again, but it comes back again – and again and again. Each time it has more attack and neither trap nor magic can stop it! Kimera is destroyed after the second time it comes back and his next monster, too. I worried my lip anxiously. Pharaoh was losing. There was only Celtic Guardian on Pharaoh's side. The monster attacked the land where Pharaoh was, and he got thrown up into the air. Ah!

An old man wearing long robes abruptly ran down the valley to where Pharaoh stood. Evil spirits attacked him as he ran and a bright light of lightening struck him down. I covered my mouth with a hand, muffling a scream. Oh my… he gives the card to a girl riding on a… Silver Wolf? They keep running toward Pharaoh.

Pharaoh was distracting from watching the girl when the monster advanced from behind him. He summoned Kuribo with the magic card Multiply so that there are many of them. I sighed in relief. That combo was the ultimate defense as it couldn't be destroyed.

Both Pharaoh and I turn our attention back to the young girl as she, too, is struck down by lightening. The wolf disappeared and she looked back, depressed. Nevertheless, she got up and kept running to Pharaoh, dodging the large bolts of electricity. She is so determined...

She got struck again to Pharaoh's horror, right outside the Seal. He trapped on the other side, couldn't do anything but yell her name. My eyes filled with tears at her pain and utter determination to deliver the card to Pharaoh. There was only one card it could be: Teimaiosu. With her last breathe, she forced her hand through the Seal and shoved it into Pharaoh's hands. "Please your our last hope, Nameless Pharaoh. Please, save the world." The tears in my eyes flowed down my cheeks at her last words as she dissolved away like the Wolf.

Pharaoh was on his knees, looked inconsolable at the three's deaths. I felt bad for him, despite my anger. In the middle of a battle and feeling so bad… I wouldn't want to be him. He got back up, looking angry at the death-defying monster.

I quickly wiped my tears as best as I could on the armor of my forearms. I would be summoned next. Even though the magic hasn't called on me yet, I somehow knew. I got up and took a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves, composing myself as I felt swirl of energy around me. Iapprehensively relinquished my strength and appeared on the field, instead of Celtic Guardian.

"Igive my elf as an offering, to summon Dark Magician Girl." I appeared, my left hand on my hip, my wand aloft in my right hand. I bent my lower legs backward, floating in the air. "Teimaiosu! Please lend me your power!" The great dragon appeared beside me, unfurling it's great wings and roaring loudly. It flew around the field once and then settled beside me. "Dark Magician Girl! Combine with Teimaiosu! Dragon Knight Dark Magician Girl!" I was again wearing the heavy silver armor on Teimaiosu's back. Together, we had two thousand six hundred attack points.

My sword glowed a white light, then disappeared onlyto be replaced with a stronger one, one that doubled our attack points. I looked up at the silver expanse. This power was strongly unfamiliar. I never had five thousand two hundred attack points before.

"Attack now!" Teimaiosu unleashed a attack shining a light blue. I swung my sword how I've seen Unfriendly Amazon do: lifting the sword high above my head and swung it down as hard as I could. A light pink blast emitted from it, swirling with Teimaiosu's. It reminded my vaguely of my usual outfit, light blue lined with pink.

It immediately destroyed the other monster and filled the entire valley with the light. The Seal vanished but we didn't, even as separate monsters now. "Teimaiosu, Dark Magician Girl." Hearing my name, I turned back to look at Pharaoh. "Please work with me." I looked at him for a long moment. I felt my anger softening at his desperation.I hesitated, thennodded my head along with Teimaiosu. He started vanishing behind me and I knew I was next. We both made our exit, leaving Pharaoh standing there by himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

May 7, 2006


	6. Chapter 6

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Both Kuribo andI managed to make it back to our world. We were both very lucky. We managed to return here for our past duels. Many monsters haven't been so lucky. The bright colors in the sky caught me eye. I rushed over to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I gasped, the monster-devouring eye – it was back! I backed away until I was sitting on my bed. Time is running out. The beast has a lot more strength now than before. I blinked as the world seems to shift. I shook my head and everything seems to return to normal – for three seconds.The colors started to blend into each other in a strong resemblance of when I got sent to the grave. That was the last thing I saw until the world went black.

Where I was… it was dark and scary. I hope it wasn't the grave. I looked around to see if there was anyone else, but there wasn't. My shoulders slumped in defeat. I was alone. Suddenly, a bright light shone off to the side, shattering the darkness. I eagerly turned and looked. It was a door or portal of some sort. I saw familiar people heading there: the modern-day Pharaoh, Master, Kaiba, Bue Eyes White Dragon, Yugi's grandfather and Isis. I made to run after them, but I couldn't move. I looked down at myself in surprise. In that pure light, they glinted maliciously. Chains. Many of them. They were wrapped around my body, coming from every direction. They pinned me to the spot and my struggling was fruitless. I tried to call out to them, "Master! Pharaoh! Priestess! Priest! Help me!" They talked amongst themselves, happiness on their faces. They never looked back once.

Pharaoh reached the portal first. As he went, his dark blue clothes turned to the gold and white robes he wore in Egypt. Master bowed slightly as his clothes changed from the dark purple to his white robes. One by one, they became the people I knew in Egypt. As they walked through the portal, it became smaller and smaller, the room darker and darker. "Wait for me! Please! Don't leave me behind!" As Isispassed through, the portal was only about a foot and a half wide. She left, oblivious to my pleas. After her departure, the portal was only a few inches wide. As I watched the portal closed at what seemed a hurried pace. Now, it was only a few millimeters wide. I struggled against my bonds with a renew vigor. I had to get out of here. As I watched the door became a mere slit…and then disappeared entirely. No! I quickly became more panicked, as the chains seemed to come alive, slithering around me like snakes. They wrapped around my neck. I feltthem cut my silver chain cleanly in half and I imagined the lone crystal falling down into the abyss. The chains moved futher still, covering my eyes. With my last remaining breath, I screamed as loudly as I could.

* * *

I started awake, sitting up in my bed, gasping loudly. Kuribo bounced concernedly around me. Sweat dripped down my face. It was only a dream. Only a dream. I got shakily and went to the bathroom, closing my bedroom door behind me. Splashing water over my face, I tried to calm down. Nothing happened. Only a dream. I looked up into the mirror. A pale face with frightened green eyes stared back at me. I splashed more water on my face and wiped it off.

There was a knock at the door. I ran out of the bathroom and cautiously swung opened the door. "Mystical Elf! It's so nice to see you!" I left her in, closing the door behind her.

"Likewise, Magician Girl. However, you're looking really pale. Care to tell me what happened?" She looked genuinely concerned. I had forgotten how nice it was to have a friend that could talk. Not that Kuribo wasn't a good friend, but…

"It's nothing. Maybe, just the stress of the weird events and a bad dream I just had." I tried to laugh, although it came out nervously and strained. It only made Mystical Elf look more worried.

"Hold on. I'll rub out to the Woodland Sprite's shop and get something for you. Be right back!"

"Wait!" I reached out an arm to catch her, but she was already out the door. I tried to tell her that Woodland Sprite wouldn't be there. I saw her being caught on the first day I saw the eye in the sky amongst the bright colors. Woodland Sprite was the best at mixing potions for just about anything. She sold them in her shop, and monsters use them for many situations. Oh, well. She'll see soon enough.

To my surprise, Mystical Elf returned a solid forty-five minutes later, panting and holding a delicate glass vial of a pale green liquid. To my questioning look. She answered "Woodland sprite was gone, but the shop was open, so I went in. I started to look for her, but I couldn't find her. That's weird because she never leaves her shop… Anyways, it took me a long time to find the one I wanted." I took the bottle from her and examined the liquid in it carefully, holding it up to the light. "So what you waiting for? Drink it!" I glanced at her before looking back at the small bottle in my hands. After a doubtful glance at the elf, I opened the bottle and drank the liquid. It was only one swallow and had a slightly bitter taste. I immediately started to feel the effects. A soothing feeling spread from my chest and though-out my body. I looked at Mystical Elf to see an approving look on her face. "You look much better already, healthier."

Somberly, I said, "Mystic, Woodland Sprite… she… was taken."

"Oh, no… how can we get her back." Mystical Elf looked distraught at the loss of her friend.

"I… don't really know. For now, I guess all we can do is fight for Pharaoh the best we can." I don't really know… Can I still trust Pharaoh?

"It that all? I was we could do more – ah! Dark Elf!" I followed her horrified gaze out the window. Dark Elf was getting drawn to the eye with several other monsters. "I have to go!"

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" Again, I tried to stop her from leaving, but again she escaped. I stared hopelessly at the closed door. Please, Mystic, be alright.

I let myself fall to the ground. I don't think I could stand it if another of my friends got taken away. I knew it wasn't safe to go out. The magic that was cast on this house would protect Kuribo and I as long as we stayed inside.

Wait – what! Pharaoh was dueling _again_? Doesn't he feel tired at all? I dueled for him in three duels and I fell nearly unconscious from exhaustion. At least I'm feeling better know, so if I get summoned I could fight my best. I sincerely hoped Pharaoh had more strength and endurance than me. Kuribo managed to open my door and settle beside me. It nudged me, wanting to watch the duel. I smiled at it and complied, opening the small look into the other world. I shifted and brought it down to a position where we both could comfortably see.

What! Pharaoh was dueling Rafael again! Oh dear… I hope the same thing doesn't happen again. Oh, and Rafael's first move is creepily familiar. Guardian Treasure. His first move last time; it lets him draw two cards every turn as long as he gives up his hand now. Then Backup Gardna appeared on his side of the field in defense with one card face-down. Queen's Knight arrives in defense on Pharaoh's side.

I have to admit, Rafael's a really good duelist. This turn, he summoned a monster with two thousand five hundred attack without a sacrifice and raised his remaining monster's attack by five hundred. It quickly destroyed Pharaoh's only monster, but to my surprise, Rafael didn't attack Pharaoh with his other monster. On Pharaoh's turn, he brought back Queen's Knight and summons King's Knight, which brought Jack's Knight to the field. Not a bad move either. Brave Attack is activated on Pharaoh's side, but de-activated by Rafael's face-down magic card. It hasn't even been one round, and my head's already spinning.

Rafael's next move is even more confusing, but what turned out was that he summoned another monster, Guardian Elma, and raise both her attack and her defense. Both King's and Queen's Knight gets destroyed, costing Pharaoh fifteen hundred life points.

Suddenly, Kuribo is gone, the warmth and weight gone from my side. I am confused. It's still Rafael's turn. Why was Kuribo summoned now? Ah. Twinkle Five Star which exchanges Jack's knight with five Kuribos. But they only have three hundred attack each, They'll get destroyed!

Pharaoh uses the white one's special ability. It swallows all of the other ones and cuts Guardian Grarl's attack in half. Kuribabylon replaced the five separate monsters with fifteen hundred attack points. Pharaoh uses Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Guardian's equip card, and attacked with the Kuribos. But Guardian Elma blocks the attack. Rafael explained that her euqip card's effect can be sacrificed to prevent any of his monsters from being destroyed, but he still takes the damage from the attack. Pharaoh set a card face-down and ended his turn.

Then, Rafael plays the Seal of Oreikaraukosu! I had a bad feeling that his wasn't going to end well. No! Kuribo! It was sent to the grave! I put a hand over my mouth. Kuribo didn't deserve the blank expanse of that dark prison.

I breathe a sigh of relief as Pharaoh brings all five Kuribos back to the field with an extra eight hundred attack. But now, Pharaoh only had a thousand points left! Rafael played a card face-fown and ended his turn.

The Kuribos formed a different monster: Kuibandit. Then, Master was summoned to the field. I haven't seen Master in a long time. Wherever you are, Master, I hope you are not suffering. But I knew he was. Pharaoh sacrificed him in his duel with Rafael. Master was trapped in that enteral darkness. I knew if anyone could bring victory to Pharaoh, Master could. But his summoning costed Pharaoh half his life points, he only had five hundred now.

Master attacks, but his attack is deflected. I frowned. Rafael was too good of a duelist. The monster that won the duel for Rafael, Guardian Eatos, showed up but her attack raised significantly. Pharaoh sacrificed Kuribandit, which allowed him to draw five more cards, as long as he discards all monsters. He is left with two cards in his hands. But Eatos is already about to attack! She takes all the monsters in Pharaoh's grave and uses them to power her up further. With seven thousand attack, she attacks Master. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see Master disappearing. Master! Please be okay!

After a moment of silence, I opened my eyes, and saw that Master was fine. Pharaoh explained that a card he discarded was the Electromagnetic Turtle, which allowed Pharaoh to end his opponents turn whenever he chooses. I rejoiced slightly in the act that Master was perfectly unharmed.

At the end of Pharaoh's turn, he has both Big Shield Gardna and Master in defense, and one card face-down. He could lose this turn! Rafael has four monsters! I hope his face-down card will help him through this turn. Whew, the card was Magical Hats! Big Shield Gardna was destroyed but, at least Master was safe! Rafael summoned yet another monster, Guardian Kay'est and ended his turn.

Pharaoh drew and played Graceful Charity. Please draw a card you need, a card that can save us all. Yes! Teimaiosu! It merged with Master making Amulet Dragon with two thousand nine hundred attack. Master looked the same standing on top of Teimaiosu, but the dragon had gold runes all over it, few of which I could read. This monster gets three hundred attack point from every magic card in the grave, and its attack soars to five thousand three hundred. Guardian Eatos is destroyed!

I cheered happily. Maybe Pharaoh could win this after all. I still had a grudge against him, but he still had the best chance of saving us all. But, in Eatos' place was another monster: Deathscythe. Rafael claims that it's the reincarnated form of Eatos. I was skepical. Monsters can live forever, we don't reincarnate.

I stared out in horror as Rafael sacrifices all of his monsters to raise Deathscythe's attack to a height stronger than Master. Pharaoh only has two hundred points left! This could end badly…

He played Card of Sanctity, letting him draw several cards. Please let one of those cards be the one to win this duel! Pharaoh summoned Watapon by using it's special ablility to come directly from his hand to the field as a Special Summon. I let the view into their world drop. I knew from the pulsingmagic around methat I would soon get a much larger view.

I materialized in front of Pharaoh, holding my wand aloft. I quickly kneeled on my card, as I was summoned in defense position. I looked up at the only monster on Rafael's side with fear. It had more than double my attack and it looked furious and merciless. Rafael played Obedience and magic forced me to stand. The card that was underneath me disappeared, and I adjusted my stance worrily. If I was attacked now, both worlds would be doomed! I looked back to Pharaoh, in habit, for reassurance.

"Deathscythe, attack!" I whiped back around to see the black figure standing right in front of me, sword ready to be swung down and kill me. I was frozen with fear.

A balck hat suddenly covered me. Under it's velvet surface, magic transformed me. I moved my arms and heard the soft whisper of feathers. I quickly realized what was going on. A magic card was played. One that alloed me to fly and avoid the oncoming attack. Uncertainly, I spread out my 'wings' and flapped them hopefully. I accelarated rapidly, wind whistling through my feathers. High in the air, I watch the hat I was just under getting destroyed. I winced, that would have been my death if I hadn't gotten away. As Deathscythe landed back on her side of the field I landed on my card in a kneeling position, my left knee up and my wand on my right side.

At Rafael's puzzled look, Pharaoh explained that the card Magical Pigeon transformed me to a _pigeon_ for one turn. Pharaoh played a card called Underworld Circle. Just as I was wondering what that card did, I started to disappear.

When my vison cleared, I wasn't in the place with the enternal darkness. I quickly uttered a word of thanks to Ra and looked around carefully. This place had a strange glow, filled with a mist that hid all else from me. The grey fog pulsed at times and shined a slight silver. Where was Pharoah? What happened in the duel? Where _was _the duel? Even though, a small voice inside of me protested that this place was strange and I should keep on my guard at all times, a foreign sense of careless peace came over me. The voice was busy telling me to wake up and concentrate when it suddenly shut up mid sentence. I sank deeper into my stupor and all thoughts about everything but the feeling of mild happiness seemed to melt away.

I don't know how long I was there, but when I returned to the field, it took me a few minutes to focus my vison and even longer for me to clear my head. I realized I was just floating limply in the air. I quickly composed myself, resting my wand on my shoulder, my left hand on my hip. Teimaiosu also emerged beside me and we came together, on Pharaoh's command, forming Drogon Knight Dark Magician Girl. Our effect was activated, to automatically destroy one monster. There isn't much choice seeing as there only is one monster on Rafael's side of the field.

The smoke clears and… it's still there! Rafael laughs saying that as long as he can sacrifice a card from his hand every turn, Deathsycthe is immortal. Pharaoh bring's Queen's Knight to the field and ends his turn.

Rafael played Oreikarukosu Sword which pieced through Teimaiosu's foot. I clung on desperately with my knees, as both my hands were full, as Teimaiosu shifted, flapping his wings on either side of me and roaring loudly. I was so distracted my position upon Teimaiosu that I didn't notice Deathsycthe until he was right in front of us. I stared at her cold black eyes and she prepared to destroy us. A bright light of energy flies at us, tearing at our flesh. My armor tore like paper in its wake. I screamed as I felt myself being thrown apart.

* * *

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

May 11, 2006


	7. Chapter 7

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

I was in the darkness again. Fear shot through me. What do I do? I looked around, my eyes wide and fearful. Like my dream – no, nightmare – a door appeared, a pure white light. I tried to move toward it and to my surprise I could, the chains were nowhere to be seen. As I neared I felt the bubbly cheer that was me but at the same time wasn't me. I paused in front of the door, trying to figure it out. Mana! The person I used to be. I really missed those days, when I could be myself.

When I looked through the portal, I felt a jolt of surprise. There was two images there, seperated by what seemed a crack. The right half of the door showed Mana, standing beside a priest called Mahaado,dark greeneyes complimenting her brownhair twinkling merrily as she laughed alongside her Master because of a miscalculation in her maigc. The left side had Dark Magician Girl with a regretful look in her green eyes as she tried to summon a blade and accidentally cut of a lock of her blonde hair, as a purple-clad magician tried to console her while swallowing his laughter. All at once, time in both scenes seemed to freeze as the two women looked at me, their expreessions identical. My two lives. Two separate people, yet the same. I understood. I had the decision of where I could return. Tracing my necklace through the yellow cloth that covered it, I considered my choices.

I leaned toward going back to Eygpt. There I felt free and cheerful all the time. In Japan, even though I loved where I lived, I had always missed the old days. I looked down at myself to see myself donning my old white skirt and shirt. I steadied myself, ready to go back to the sandy expanse when a sudden thought hit me. That was my _past, _so if I returned, would the same thing happen? Could one side-step fate?

On the other hand, what about my present? What would happen there? Would I forget all the people I met and know? The Mystical Elf, Magician's Valkyria and many others I didn't know in Egypt. I knew I was maybe one of the last monsters left. Would it be deserted and destroyed?

I couldn't leave. Who would fight to make sure that everything returned to normal? I turned away from Mana to face the Magican Girl. Those days were gone. They would always be precious in my heart. All the people who died there fighting Zorc, the six priests and Pharaoh as I knew him there and most of all Master. I would never forget them. I would never forget the times I had with them, the happy, the sad; all of them would be in my heart forever.

However, now, I was Dark Magician Girl. I had memories of my past life, and now I would make memories of my life now. I looked back into the infinite darkness behind me. I was not scared, anymore. All the people I knew and know… there are always with me. In fact, I could see their spirits now, supporting me whatever my decision be. I looked down at myself again, this time seeing my bold Magician cape and dress. This was now who I was, I couldn't deny it. I stepped through the portal and after the white light faded, I knew I was where I belonged.

"Kuri!"

"Hey, I'm back." I knelt down to affectionately pat Kuribo who was looking extremely tired. I head to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could eat. I realized it's been a long time since the last time I ate anything. Which was before the first lights in the sky, not counting the Woodland Sprite's healing potion. I opened the food storage cabinet, only to see the odd leftover bit of food. What did we do for food anyway? I strained to remember. Oh yes. Master was trying to teach me to transport things and he thought it would 'motivate' me to make me transport food from Magician of Black Chaos house to me. It worked brilliantly in the later stages of my training, when I was hungry enough.

That's what I probably had to do; Magician of Black Chaos would never notice. Okay, he would, but he would never know it's me. Okay he would… I'll just have to take my chances, then. Concentrating carefully, I moved a glass of spring water, a loaf of bread and two plums from his plentiful stores to the table in front of me. I offered half of the meal to Kuribo, who followed me in here and was staring at the food longingly. It settled happily, munching on the bread. I took a sip of water, and felt my energy replenish instantly. I stared at the glass in surprise. He enchants his water? I insisted that Kuribo drink some too which he promptly took the first sip as his cue to start bouncing around the kitchen every few bites of his bread. I laughed at his antics and started to eat too.

Within ten minutes, the plates were empty of a single crumb. We started to play cards, which was rather difficult for Kuribo, but lifted our moods significantly. I had to draw his card for him, balance them carefully against a book so that it could see them but I couldn't, and play the ones he selected. Partway through our fifth game, both of us stopped mid-laugh (mid-purr for it).

"He doesn't take much time to find another opponent to duel does he?" Without waiting for an answer, I activate the spell and lay down on my stomach. "Hey!" I pushed my visor back up onto my bangs, and glared lightly at Kuribo. "What was that for!" My only answer was a grin, so I reluctantly let it settle on my visor and tilted the portal up, so it could see too.

Hang on. There's three people in this duel! A man in a white robes with aqua- colored hair stood on one side, facing Pharaoh and… Kaiba? I blinked confusedly. Does that mean Kaiba and Pharaoh are working as a team? I thought the two didn't really like each other. I shrugged of my thought and looked more closely at the duel. I had the feeling that this duel would determine the fates of the world. That man… his two eyes were not the same color. One was the color of gold while the other had the same glow as the Oreikarukosu. That's rather... creepy.

I turn my attention to Kaiba as he goes first. He played the magic card White Dragon Ritual a monster from his hand to summon Knight of White Dragon. Then, he sacrificed him to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That was the end of Kaiba's turn because he couldn't attack, but what a turn! He managed to summon _Blue Eyes_ to the field! A monster that usually required three tributes and therefore three turns out on the first round of the duel!

Not to be outdone, Pharaoh summoned an equally powerful monster, Black Luster Soldier with Black Luster Ritual on _his_ first turn. I gaped in amazement at the two duelist. They were really serious, weren't they!

Great, there it was. This 'Dartz' person just had to ruin this unbelievable duel by playing the Seal of Oreikaraukosu, didn't he? He smirked after playing Oreikarukosu Gigas in defense. According to Pharaoh, this creature has the ablilty of never dying. Never dying…? But it only has nine hundred attck points! Then, Dartz played Oreikarukosu Kyutora, a monster that had a thousand attack, in dfense, altough it costed him five hundred points to play.

Kaiba laughs at Dartz dueling strategy, and I must say I have to agree with him. What are those two monsters going to do against two three-thousand-attack-monsters? If I was in their position, I would be very scared. Kaiba is very confident, and he has a good reason, as his next card brings out Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I sweatdropped. Why don't _I_ have luck like that? Out of all the cards in his deck, he managed to get three Blue Eyes and a Polymerization in a hand of seven cards? I looked at envy at Pharaoh also. He also managed to draw Polymerization and combine his monster with Kaiba, a monster with a total of five thousand points. Not only that, he played Meteor Rain, which costed Dartz life points even if both his monsters were in defense position. Both Kaiba and pharaoh attacks in unison, and the whole circle is filled with smoke. I waited anxiously to for to clear, curiosity burning at me. Couldn't anyone there casts a spell to disperse it or something?Conveniently ignoring the voice in my head that no one there could do magic, I impatiently glared at the murky scene.

Finally, it cleared, only to show that even though the tiny monster was gone, Dartz did not lose! I was distracted from the intrique of it as Dartz began telling his story. Ten thousand years ago, he was the king of an kingdom called Atlantis, a place known as 'paradise on Earth', where men lived with all other creatures, including fairies, wizards and animals. It had the most advance techonlogy, the most lavish ways of living – and the most evil unconsiderate citizens that housed shadow creatures in their hearts that would expose themselves when they leeched enough power from their host's evil side. One day, such a creature emerged from his queen and he realized that his people were tainted with evil. He wanted to free the world from the evil, but knew he couldn't do it alone. The Oreikarukosu gave him a gift—"something powerful enough to lead his fight against mankind".

Listening to him, I felt kinda sorry for him. I realized he caused all of these problems to both our worlds and stole hundreds of thousands of souls, but I think it was because of his misery after his lover's demise. But my pity quickly faded as he claimed to be 'saving the world' by destroying all citizens and that they should be thanking the Oreikarukosu for the power to do so. "Why were only humans given high intelligence and imagination? It's because humans exist to protect the planet. Earth is using Oreikarukosu to test the humans, but they failed." Dartz's voice was surprisingly regretful. I stare at him in disbelieve. Does he really believe that? "Then, with that power with me, I tried to save us. But the fools resisted me. Monsters released by my father and daughter, and humans alike fought against me. The Oreikarukosu again provided. I received soldiers to fight with and the power to purify the world."

Looking up at Kuribo, I asked, "This man is crazy, right?" Hearing his affirmative 'kuri', I settled back to continue following the Pharoah's conversation.

"The fools had opened a gateway to the Dominion of the Beasts, employing their strengths. Atlantis couldn't stand the strain of the battle. It sank to the bottom of the sea, the great Leviathan sealed away with it. Monsters were sealed away until they were summoned again." Sealed away? My eyes widen as I recalled that in Egypt as I knew it used these monsters! I remember, it was called the 'ka' of people who summoned them. I remember doing the same myself until I _became_ my ka, Dark Magician Girl. "It was a stalemate. I gave humans a long time to change their ways, but still they make mistakes, so I will continue with my plan. Now's my chance to break that stalemate. This time, _I _opened a passage to the Dominion of Beast, letting Leviathan feast on their spirits and all of the souls I gathered over the years. Shortly, I will deliver the strongest spirit – the Pharaoh – and the last soul necessary – Kaiba – and the it will awaken again!"

_He _was the one to kill of of them and all of us! I glare angrily at him. They agreed to return to the duel, leaving me burning with questions. If _I_ were on the field, we would still be in the conversation. Wait. I can't speak when I am on the field. Arg! This is so frustrating! Well, at least I get to find out why he didn't lose. I huffed a bit and looked at Dartz's side of the field.

"The special ability of my Kyutora monster,I didn't lose any lifepoints. And now, my Gigas monster returns, stronger than before!" Wow, that's a good effect for a weird spiky furball with one eye. Absorb all damage? He then played another card called Oreikarakosu Deuterosu. And that was?

Everything in the original circle, including the players, shifting and glowed stragely. I blinked. Wat was happeneing? "The Seal, it's gotten stronger!" When I heard Pharaoh's usually calm voice showing a trace of fear, my panic erupted. If Pharaoh was scared, it meant that it did something really bad. Please be okay… I firmly told myself that I was only worried because Pharaoh equaled the chance of my country being alright, but I'm not sure I convinced myself. All of the weird letters on the circle glowed an intense color and another ring was drawn outside the first one, spinning several rounds before coming to a slow stop.

"The first thing that it does is give me an extra five hundred life points for every monster I have out. For some of the slower ones, that mean's an extra thousand points this turn." Several of the other people in the room raised protest and disbelief with me at Dartz's words. "Now, Gigas, attack Master of Dragon Knight." Is he crazier than I thought he was? His monster had almost four thousand less attack points than Pharaoh's. Although his monster gets destroyed, Dartz receives no damage, instead, Gigas returns with five hundred extra points.

Oh, I get his plan. He'll keep attack, and eventually he'll hae enough attack points. But until then, he'll collect even more life point every turn. But at least, that will take seven turns, so Pharaoh has time to figure it out… I hope.

Kaiba goes, setting a card face down, then bringing forth Blade Knight which gained 400 attack points, bringing it to 2000, because Kaiba has only one card in his hand. Pharaoh drew, but before he could even he the card, Kaiba interupts, activating Energy Deflector by tritubuting his Knight. He tells Pharaoh that it could force attacks to hit the opponent directly. Pharaoh agrees, attacking with the Dragon. I cheered but faltered as the blast destroyed Gigas instead. So… why didn't that work?

"Whenever my life points are in danger, my Oreikarukosu Deuterosu saves me, but I need to make a sacrifice and I can redirect the hit at another monster, and I chose Master of Dragon." Ah! That's a five thousand attack point monster, there. But it's saved, as Pharaoh activated De-fusion, causing the monster he targeted to be non-existent at the moment. The two powerful monsters leapt apart, letting the blast fly between them. At least Gigas can't return now… Pharaoh is quite good, always already planning his next two moves in advance. Now, let me get this straight, if you attack directly, it will only strengthen his monsters and if you attack him directly it will destroy your monster? So, basically, what's he saying is that there is no way to win?

After taunting Pharaoh a bit and receiving a terse reply, Dartz drew and – my right eye twitched a bit here – summoned four Descent of Mirror Knight wih five hundred attack each, raising his life points to seven thousand five hundred. Their effect is quite amazing though, it can take on the points o something on their opponents side of the field. The four reflect Pharaoh, Kaiba, Luster Knight, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This looks bad for the Pharaoh and his priest… As Dartz's turn goes on, both of their monsters shattered, and both lifepoint values lowers to three thousand five hundred. Not only that, a monster called Oreikarukosu Mirror protects them from being destroyed in battle. Great, they really _were_ industructable, weren't they? How _brilliant_.

I sighed as Kaiba starts to go. He brought back blade Knight, then sacrificed it for Kaiser Glider. He placed a card face-down and ended his turn. That's a really good move, I realized. Kaiser Glider was protected from any monster that had the same amount of attack points as it, and as the Mirror Knight takes the same attack points as its opponentm,it's safe. I blew out my breath in relief. The knights won't be able to get to his lifepoints. Pharaoh's move isn't quite as foolproof. He too set a card face down and then called upon Big Shuield Gardna. Dartz laughs as it's his turn again. He gains three thousand lifepoints, bringing his total to then thousand five hundred. I haven't seen anyone with that many lifepoints on their third turn before.

Suddenly, Kaiba interrupts Dartz's monologue to use his trap, which was Ring of Destruction. "Your monsters are only safe because of the Oreikarukosu Mirror, so I use this card to get rid of it." That's a good move, even if he has to lose lifepoints. Now those knights will be destroyed in battle because the always take the power of the opposing monster. I look at Kaiba's determined face. Maybe he's as good as Pharaoh. Is that possible?

Hey, what's that cracking sound? I redirect my gaze to the Mirror Knights again. Their helmets cracked and fell in pieces to the ground, revealing faces. I gasped, the faces on the knights were people Pharaoh and Kaiba knew! One was Yugi, another was that blonde man who owned Henomosu, a woman I vaguely recognized and a silver haired man that I didn't know at all. Their eyes were blank and no spark of recognization or happiness to see there friends was there. I understood what Dartz did, he used their friends' stolen souls in the monsters so that Pharaoh and Kaiba wouldn't attack, knowing it would mean distroying their friends! Oh… I really didn't want to be in their place. I already didn't like attacking monsters I knew, even if I knew I would see them when the duel was done. I wouldn't know what to do in their place.

I could that Pharaoh didn't know, either. In his eyes was the internal battle of indecision. I worried my lower lip anxiously. Please make the right decision Pharaoh.

Kaiba glared at Dartz before starting his move. He beckoned Different Dimension Dragon to the field. I looked into his eyes, feeling bad for him. I remember the day after the aurora first was seen in the sky; he was terrified. Although he composed himself greatly for the duel, I could see a flicker of fear as he looked around the playing field. He roared, as a dragon's trademark entrance, but it was quieter and softer in tone than usual. He knew what the green circles meant, I knew that much from the growing panic in his eyes. I was glad to see that its effect preventing it from going to the graveyard by a monster with less than nineteen hundred points. That kept it safe from the knights as well.

Ignoring the protest of Pharaoh's still-alive friends outside the Seal, he attacked 'Mai', the blonde woman, with Kaiser Glider, saying he's not afraid of a 'cheap mind trick'. Right, I forgot, Kaiba was the skepical, sarcastic one. Her mirror breaks, but she's left standing. He then commands his other dragon to attack. After a pause, the winged creature let loose a bright multi-color attack. She stood directly in the line of attack, without even blinking or flinching. Pharaoh cries out, looking horrified at her about-demise.

About two feet from her, the blonde man jumps in front of her, letting his mirror shatter before he resumed his position. It's Pharaoh's turn, but he looked reluctant to continue. Don't lose heart, Pharaoh… He ended his turn without doing anything. Dartz drew, receiving even more lifepoints. He played Two Archer Kantauros, which will randomly either destroy one of his, or one of Kaiba's monsters. The arrow pointed at Kaiba suddenly caught fire, piercing though his Kaiser Dargon and directing hitting Kaiba's chest. He loses many of his lifepoints, which left him with six hundred.

Kaiba's turn commenced after he regained his breathe. He again attacked the Knights, the blonde man this time. Now, Yugi defends him, giving away his mirror. Pharaoh again declines to attack, but got rid of the centaur. Dartz has no such problems. His lifepoints go up and he attacks Kaiba, who uses Attack Guidance armor, forcing the attack to Pharaoh's monster instead.

Kaiba goes, but can do nothing but turn his remaining monster to defense and play two face-down cards. How many magic or trap cards does he have anyway? Every turn, he at least plays one face-down, and every one of Dartz's turns, he activates one. He urged Phraoh to attack. Pharaoh looked uncertain, then looked up in surprise as Yugi calls out to him. Yugi eches Kaiba's request to attack. But Pharaoh still does nothing. Has he given up? I knew the second Pharaoh gave up is the second everyone left in both worlds should give up, because then, it's really hopeless.

* * *

By the way... I've noticed that this is my longest chapter by about a thousand words... I hope you enjoyed it. As a note... does anyone why the words come out without spaces in between them sometimes? I find that, although I edit my chapters carefully, when I open the web browser, some words are bunched up like this: "Kon'nichiwa,howareyou?"

Thank for reading,  
Jisushikachan

May 13, 2006


	8. Chapter 8

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of Yu-gi-oh.

Please, anyone reading this, do me a favor? I wrote a _very_ short story about Mahaado's thoughts about Mana called 'Regrets'. Can you please read it and drop me a note? Please? It's one of my first attempt in that genre...

Hm... in exchange... I'll update this story tomorrow?

Arigatou!

* * *

Idespaired, thinking that really couldn't get worse. And I was wrong. Dartz played _another _Oreikarukosu card – Oreikarukosu Toritosu. In a fashion quite like the second one, it spun circles around the three people within, causing the two inner layers to glow brighter than before. It seemed to have no visible effect as Dartz moved on to attack Kaiba's Dragon, the one who _used_ to be in defense position. Dartz's monster evidently allowed it change the positions of monsters. I gasped in horror, this would mean Kaiba would lost the duel! Kaiba used his face-down card: Shrink, but Dartz only laughs, saying that the third layer prevents magic and trap card against his monsters. Pharaoh interrupts, using Ambush which transferred Bid Shield Gardna's defense points to Different Dimension Dragon. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. I quickly hold another one as I realized that Pharaoh now didn't have any monsters! All four Mirror Knights attacked. To my horror, Pharaoh falls to his knees. Please get up, Pharaoh… even as he does, my fears don't alleviate – he only has fifteen hundred lifepoints left.

It's Kaiba move now. Please, priest or whoever you are, let your next move be a good one… And it is! He played Critius! I smiled. There, that's something that can help! He merged it with Mirror Force and attacked the only Knight still with its shield. Combining it another magic? That's its power? Wait- why did he attack the only one with the shield?

Ah – the effect of the new dragon reflected the reflected attack back to all the monsters on Dartz's side. That's… rather confusing. But at least Kyutora is gone too! Then, Dartz will actually lose life points!

But what's the monster forming on the field? As I stared at the light curiously, Dartz explained that the new monster Oreikarukosu Senokuso has the attack strength of the attacker. But doesn't that mean… it has twenty thousand attack! Just as I thought it was getting better, it gets much worse.

The powerful monster suddenly turned back into a flash of light and reforms. The two new monsters formed is called Oreikarukosu Deshira and Oreikarukosu Aisterosu. They are truly undefeatable, aren't they? Deshira's attack is always 300 points higher than the monster it's attacking, and Aisterosu will intercept any of their attacks, returning it with a force 300 points greater than the monster. A sense of defeat settled cold in my heart. Pharaoh and Kaiba both are very good… but Dartz has very powerful spells and nearly undefeatable monsters.

He continued his turn, using Curse of Martyr to force Kaiba's dragon to attack, but prevents all special abilities. Kaiba! He lost! Oh, no… I put a hand over my mouth in horror as I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth. With his last spurt of energy, he activated Death's Hope and gave Pharaoh life points equal to that of Different Dimension Dragon. He stumbled, falling flat on the ground. Pharaoh runs over, lifting him partway off the floor, revealing blank empty eyes. The Seal tosses his body out of the circle and he lands in a strange angle on the floor. The bitterness in my mouth returns ten-fold and I have a lot more trouble getting rid off it.

"Due to Kaiba's very generous donation, the Great Leviathan is almost ready to awaken!" I glare at him angrily. Has he no ampathy? A man just died before him! "Nameless Pharaoh, do you never wonder why you walk the Earth again after so many years? You are to be the one to end human's life. For you are the evil king that brought the shadow games here! You are the source of darkness! And when you are gone, then thousand years of history will be ended! You were brought here by fate, so that you can repay your bad deeds by offering up your soul!" Pharaoh looked uncertain at his words. I forgot, Pharaoh forgot everything he did when he was pharaoh. I glare furiously at Dartz. He lies! If I were on the field right now (didn't have to abide by the magic of the modern game and could speak)…

"I don't care what you say! I won't believe you! I have a promise to a friend of mine – Dark Maigican Girl!" I felt touched at even though he faced such a big problem, he still thought of the promise he made me at what seemed a long time ago.

He summoned Celtc Guardian, played one card face-down and that was the end of his turn. As Dartz goes to attack, Pharaoh used Soul Shield, which reduced Senokosu attack by fifteen hundred points, but also costed him half his life.

"Tell me, Nameless Pharaoh, why do you fight on? You are alone. All you friends – they aren't here and I have many times more life points than you. You know, if you really care for all of your friends, you would surrender and help them wherever they are." Pharaoh looked swayed at his words, and I cried out, but it was unheard by everyone but Kuribo. Dartz was charismatic, I give him that, but I wish he wasn't. He was trying to convince Pharaoh to give up and it looked like he was making leeway. Besides, Pharaoh _isn't_ alone. He has me, Kuribo and other monsters in his deck. The ones that didn't hold _too _much of a grudge, anyway. He has the spirit of his friends in his heart. I was greatly reminded of when I felt alone, torn between two decisions. But I knew I had my loved ones with me, even though they weren't there. They were in my treasured memory. _Always_.

Dartz's voice continued on, "I carry the same burden as you do. I can understand your pain. I want you to have the chance to fulfill your destiny youself." It's not just me, Kuribo made a worried sound above me. This time, Pharaoh looked convinced.

He reached out his right hand, "I must surrender my soul, it's my fate."

"Ah, no!" I cried out. If Pharaoh gives up now, we'll all be trapped in the enternal darkness as the world is destroyed! His hand trembled as it hovered over his deck. His shoulders shook as if crying, golden locks covering his eyes and his hand nears his deck. Now, _I'm_ the one crying, tears spilling ontio my cheeks and dripping on the floor.

Dartz orders the seal to take the pharoah and I stare at his dark shadow within the green light as if frozen. As the circle gradually reduced in size, the feeling of emptiness grows in my heart. It's already just around him, barely three feet in diameter. I satre blankly at him. He has moved at all. Does this mean he's really given up?

Amongst all the green, a new color shines into the room. Bands of gold light luminated a bright ciclre around him and the green circle shattered on impact. Er… what happened? Did Pharaoh not die? A tiny spark of hope blossomed in my heart. The Oreikarukosu reformed at its original size.

"Impossible!" Even though my face probably reflected the stunned look on Dartz's face, I was glad Pharaoh was still fine. In the small column, two crystal-like tears fall from Pharaoh's face, landing on the hand still above his cards. Around the circle of golden light, visions of his friends appeared: Yugi, Kaiba, the blonde man, and many others.

Pharaoh spoke, his voice stiff and slightly hoarse. "You told me to look in my heart, So I did. The memories of my past… they are not here. But my heart is not empty, there is something there. I look carefully, and I see that there is light… the light of friendship. I do not have my old memories, but I have new ones to call my own. As long as I have a single memory, I can come back again and again without fail." He looked up at Dartz, tears glistening on his long eyelashes. "Thanks, for you have given me hope. You are wrong, I have returned for my friends and for your defeat to see the world's future. So, now, _draw_!"

I felt happy no, joyous. Pharaoh has not died, and he continues to fight! The gold light fades away as he looked up from the new card to Dartz. "What I drew… it proves that I should have hope. Now, I have the card that can let my use the full power of the three Dragons! I now pay a thousand life points and my creature to summon all three dragons on their true form." True form? What does he mean? I was quickly answered as three knights appeared, each wearing armor the same color as their dragon forms I saw before, each having two thousand eight hundred attack points. I looked at the one with green armor, blushing a bit. He had _carried_ me a few times, and I didn't know he was actually human shaped.

As I stare in awe, jaw agape, they preform elaborate swordplay and stabbing the ground un unison. Green shards fly into the air as the Seal is broken. Pharaoh ordered Teimaiosu to attack and he does, costing Senomosu attack points and Pharaoh three hundred lifepoints. He repeated this with his remaining knights, which left him with only two hundred fifty life points left.

I tasted the sharp twang of blood in my mouth. Ow. I obvisiously been worrying my lower too much. My attention was drawn back to the duel as Senomosu attacked back. But, even faster than I could blink, Pharaoh used Citius' special ability. He can use one trap card, and he chose Sacred Shield. I watch in amazement as all of Dartz's monsters is wiped out.

But Dartz doesn't look worried at all. In fact, he looked rather… pleased? "Good job, Pharaoh, but now, I can have an even better monster. When Senomosu was beaten in battle, it was automatically replaced by Divine Serpent. But no good things come for free. This costed me my hand – and every single one of my life points. Oh well." So basically… he forfeit? He has no life points left. Why would he do that? "You see, usually I would lose with no lifepoints. But this monster keep me in the game, as long as it doesn't die, neither do I." Oh… I looked at his monster in curiosity. What – it has infinite strength? Great. I rubbed at the diamond heart on my neck. It was on old habit, seemingly activating independently of my will.

Pharaoh stared at his deck for so long that I wondered whether his eyes were watering yet. Gettinginpatient Dartz said, "Staring at your deck won't help. You actually have to _play _something. Nothing you draw will help, your soul is as good as mine."

"Is that so?" Sounding haughty, Pharaoh drew then stared at the card for an even longer amount of time. He finally looked up, dtermination in his eyes. "I won't lose, Dartz! I made someone a promise once, and I won't go back on my word!" He still remembers? I felt touched. I knew I was in his hand, I could feel it, the same way I knew that he was talking about me. He played a card face-down and ended his turn.

Dartz was highly impatient, his words clipped as he discarded ten cards from his stack to let his snake attack. The bright beam obliterated Teimaiosu as I looked on worriedly – kind of. In the middle of his attack, I vanished from the safety of my house, the last thing I knew was the Kuribo falling onto the ground, indigiant beside the portal that I dropped.

Well he'll get a front seat show. I made my enterance rather modestly, without anything flashly. I had to be focused, not wasting my time and energy with useless moves. Besides – I was in a thick blanket of smoke. I kneeled on my card in defense position.

Wait – was I summoned anyway? Didn't Pharaoh just lose? I glance back for an explanation. I was satisfied by the speed of his answer. "I remember you saying that I needed to play a card. So I played a card. My magic card allows me to mirror your last move. Which is to say, even though my life point don't exist, I am in the game as longs as my Dark Magician Girl is! If she is destroyed, I will lose. But I am not worried. I believe in her!" I felt honored that Pharaoh – _Pharaoh ­_– trusted me so much. Basically I win, so does he. If I lose… I smile, my grudge against him evaporating at his words. Oh, I am so easily swayed by someone's trust, am I not?

* * *

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

May 16, 2006


	9. Chapter 9

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original plot of Yu-gi-oh.

Thank you all who read/ reviewed 'Regrets'. It made my day! So, for you and all else, I write this, Anime-WarriorSkye and Katie-Legends.

Arigatou!

* * *

I looked back at him, trusting him again and for the first time in all of my duels and all of every monster I've talked to about duels, Pharaoh met my gaze. Indeed, there was trust there. I smiled slightly and nodded my head, unable to communicate in any other way. 

I looked to the front – and wish I hadn't. The Divne Serpent was terrifying to look at. It just radiated power, a black aura surrounding it. It hissed malevolently at him, eyes promising death. I shuddered. The infinite power thing looked a hundred times worse from this angle.

Then, Dartz played a card that would revive a monster with an extra five hundred attack. I braced myself for what ever monster would appear. Senokosu, maybe?

Imagine my surprise as I noticed a monster materializing _beside_ me, not facing me. I turned my head slightly and got a bigger jolt of surprise. Teimaiosu! Why did he choose that monster?

"Surprised? I wanted to prove how powerless you really are, Pharaoh." I looked back at the newest monster beside me. Again I blushed slightly, thinking of my recent duels. He was so regal and royal-looking – and he carried me.

Laughing, Dartz discarded ten more cards and the serpent let loose the huge beam of light, at me this time. The power coming off the blast blew out my blonde locks and pink cape in all directions. I looked back at the front, frozen, eyes widening as I stared into the light. Not only would I die, enryone else would too! Everything else seemed to cease as it was close enough that it seemed like the only thing I could see.

However, Pharaoh saved me. He used Henomosu's ability which activated a monster in the grave's effect. The red-clad knight jumped in front of me, splitting the attack into two streams of power of either side of me. Tiny sparks jumped off of the main attack, hitting everything it could reach. Henomuso is very lucky to be every so much armor. But I don't have nearly as much. Sparks cut my skin on my forearm right above the 'sleeves' of my top, created a cutson my bootsand slashed the cape in several places.

All in all, I count myself lucky. I only got one injury on my left arm. My clothes can be fixed, with a lot of patience, anyways. How did we both survive that, anyway?

Ah, I see, because of his ability of borrowing other monsters' abilities, it couldn't be killed by a monster with over a certain amount of points. No matter what the number is, the snake definately has more.

At his command, two of the knights leapt to the serpent, leaving Teimaiosu behind with me. They continued attacking and I wonder why they weren't destroyed. Pharaoh told Critius have the powers of Attack Guidance Barrier and intructed him to 'guide' his attack to Henomosu. Then, he invoked Henomosu's ability, to triple the attack and return it. They reflect the attack back and forth, leaving me confused but glad that something is working. Thinking over carefully, I realized that they will be doing this forever. They can't stop. I looked questionably at Teimaiosu and he murmured back 'to trust Pharaoh'. I blinked at him, but he's back to watching his two comrades. They can talk? Here? Lucky them. Suddenly, Teimaiosu is not there anymore. I looked around, clueless to what's going on.

Pharaoh starts talking and I decided to just just listen to him. "Remember I have three knights and I merge them together now! It's a force beyond infinity: Unitied Knight Dragon. Attack now!"

Under my astounded gaze, the three knights attacked, and the snake burst into flames. A slit appeared, showing the souls that got stolen away from their bodies. It- it worked! I felt so happy. Now things can return to – what was that? I stare stupily to where Dartz _was_. Unless my eyes just deceived me, a enormous black snake- dragon thing just ate him and disappeared through a portal that shrink within seconds.

I blinked slowly and carefully. Nope, still not there. Three bright, _pure_ balls of light suddenly fly into the room. I shield my eyes as they are dropped into three bodies. I understand. They are souls of the ones I saw in the castle. The ones with hearts strong enough to break away.

I give Pharaoh one last look before closing my eyes. When I opened them again, Kuribo was bouncing around my form on the ground. I struggled into a seated position. Three seals certainly stole away a lot more energy than one. I was sorry to take from his stores again, but I really needed it. Summoning all my strength, I took another glass of enchanted water from Magician of Black Chaos' place. Gulping it down, I felt much better.

I take Kuribo's paws in my hands in dance around the room happily. It's over! Pharaoh defeated Dartz!

Or not.

Around my third spin around the room, the bright colors caught my eye. I dragged Kuribo over, dropping it on the sill as I leaned out to look at the sky. The colors were still there, and the eye too! But something was different, the silhoute of the same dragon-snake-thing I saw eat Dartz was there too!

I rushed out of my house, grabbing my wand on the way out. Not even the magic on the house would save us now. Within five seconds of staring dumbfounded at the sky, I was lifted up. I tried desperately to grab on to something, but nothing was in reach. I waved my wand, hoping it would do something to save me. Nothing happened and my sceam was lost among all the noise made by other monsters that been lifted up also. Unless someone did something, we'll be gone forever! I looked around fantically.

To my relief, I spot Dark Sage not too for from me. After tiresome clawing against the pressure of the force that kept us in the sky. "Dark Sage. Dark Sage!" After a bit, he heard my call and turned to face me. "Dark Sage! We have to do something!"

"But of course. What we do is more the question." Eh-heh… I haven't thought of that… I got it!

"I know something's happening on the other side. So what if we passed through the gateway – " I pointed up " – instead of to the beast?"

After a moment of careful consideration, he said, "That would work, but it would take powerful magic and great strength." I stared at him. He was the one of the strongest spellcasters. Interprepating my look correctly, Dark Sage sighed and told me that he doesn't have a lot of energy left. "Recently Leviathan had taken energy from many monsters and I am not as young as I once was."

Severly doubting Dark Sage was ever young in the first place, I looked for someone else to help out. But even if I found one, I knew we didn't have the time. Which meant the only other spellcaster here was… me. Okay. "I'll help you. I don't know how, so I'll attack and you can use the energy of it, 'kay?" He nodded and I turned away.

He looked at me curiously, but I didn't respond, materializing the Book of Sacred Arts. I didn't need to read, I knew every word, but the pages would give me strength. I shut the book and it vanished in a puff of smoke. My attack was now two thousand five hundred - same as Master's. "Ready?" He nodded back and we stood shoulder to shoulder. "Dark Magic!" "Dark Burning Attack!" A beam of pink light combined with dark navy and sped toward the portal in the sky. Suddenly, we all moved through the thick black clouds, pushing through to find ourselves on the other side.

Squawks, screams, and cries filled the air. We'll kill ourselves this way. Raising the volume of my voice by magic, I called out "Be calm! This is where you would be summoned to a duel! Relax, you have not died yet!" To my surprise, they actually grew courage from my words, composing themselves. I tried to catch my breath, I had used a lot of energy in that attack.

Pushing my exhaustion aside, I turned back to what was really happening. Let's see... water, more water, a castle floating and a cobalt dragon wrapped around the bottom. I didn't know too much about this world, but up to my knowledge, castles don't float. I hefted my wand to my shoulder and again called out to my fellow monsters.

"Monsters, unite, for without us, there is no hope! We must join forces with the humans and together, we can defeat the Great Beast." To my shock, the monsters looked relieved to be receiving directions and wave by wave, many attacked the beast. They were mostly warriors and men. About half remained behind me in the sky. It roared loudly as hundred of monsters attack. I made to join them, but Dark Sage held me back.

"Dark Magician Girl. You cannot go. You need to be here,to do what you must." I protested, but he spoke over me. "Someone needs to be here to organize us and help Pharaoh." He smiled slightly at me. "You are the best for the job. Dark Magician taught you well."

With that, he was gone. After a pause I started watching the three men that each owned a Legendary Knight. They summoned many high level monsters, but the Leviathan swatted and destroyed them as easily as if they were flies. Not only that, but the three knights shattered.

It only gets worse as weird tendrils wrap aound the three, pinning them against its flesh. The hide in the area turned to a mixture like quicksand and the three started sinking – fast! "No! Pharaoh!" I lifted the visor of my helm futher off my eyes for a better look. They're sinking fast: Kaiba was waist- high, the blonde man up to his neck. Both of the two sink under within minutes and Pharaoh is too. Worriedly, I cried out, "Pharaoh!"

Now, he held on with only one hand. The rest of him was beneath the surface. Ah! What to do? What to do? I wish I had the wisdom of Dark Sage.

Suddenly, I hear Pharaoh calling out – _in my head_. Or maybe my heart. But wherever it was, I heard it clearly. "In a sea of shadows, we are all a sinlge glimmer of light. Everyone, it may not be easy to overcome the darkness within one's heart, but in our heart, there are the everlasting memories. _It doesn't matter_ how often we ourselves are broken. In the sea of shadows, we are just a glimmer of light. But together, there is enough light to pierce the darkness. The only way for us to save ourself, is to magnify the light inside. As long as we have a shred of memory, good or bad, we can exist forever under the light of our heart. Everyone, think of people who have shared the pain in your heart. Remember people you care about. Remember those that have helped you. Remember what you fought for. And remember why… you _never_ gave up!"

* * *

There's probably only one or two chapters left... I really will miss it.

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

May 16, 2006


	10. Chapter 10

Kon'nichiwa!

Disclaimer: I neither own Yu-gi-oh or the orignial plot.

Notes:

-This is sadly the last chapter. For everyone who supported me through-out this story, thank you so much. This is for everyone who read this, and mostly for those who took the time to give me advice and reviewed.  
-for reference later in the story, a 'mistral' is a strong wind that marks the end of winter. A 'zepher' is a warm wind, sometimes from the sky.  
-I will be shortly starting a new story, it's actually mentioned slightly in this chapter. "Kiyurei". Please when I post this,I would be very grateful if you would support me through that story too.

Arigatou!

* * *

Small tears formed in my eyes. I closed them to stop them from flowing. My friends… Magician's Valkyria, Dark Paladin, Harpy Lady, Luster Dragon, Kuribo and others. I remember those I lost lost to the Seal; Woodland Sprite, Dark Elf, Mystical Elf, Spear Dragon, amongst others. I remembered Master always encouraging me, helping me. I remembered my dream of becoming one of Pharaoh's elite spell-casters. I remember Mana, the person I would always be; Dark Magician Girl the one I always was.

I opened my eyes, heart filled with light; hope and peace. I saw sparkles of light enter Pharaoh's duel disk. "What's this? Wait- of course!" I understood. It was the light of the captured souls. Clearing my throat, I call out to the monsters in the sky. "Let's go! We must lend our lights to the Pharaoh as well!"

In a kneeling position, I flew through the sky and into his disk. Monsters followed me through the sky, our light pink whilst theirs gold. To my surprise, I could see things in the Pharaoh's perspective. "Wake up now… the three gods of Eygpt!"

Suddenly, he was standing on normal land again. Well, normal as in on a floating castle, anyway. As I watch, Leviathan untangles itself from the circular piece of floating land and flies above the clouds. Pharaoh's spirit, too, leaves. I was left to hover, invisible, beside the three remaining men. I wish I could see what Pharaoh was doing. Curiosity burned at me, and I longed to see.

After what seemed like an enternaty, the body of a serpent fell from the clouds. Leviathan! Bright lights flowed out of every inch of its skin. Monsters and human souls alike appeared, and the dark clouds breaking up. I saw souls return to their bodies and interacting with others wile floating in the sky. I partly understood their sentiment. It was the only time a human would ever see and talk to their dead loved ones without being dead themselves. I called out loudly to the thousands of inhabitants of my home.

"Fly through the sky and return to the Dominion of Beasts!" I watched them all swarm through. I didn't go with them. I wanted to thank the pharaoh before I left. Sitting on my wand, I flew to the hovering castle. There was a portal there, swriling blue. Kaiba ran through, quickly followed by blonde-boy, but Pharaoh hesitated before he left.

He turned and I too shifted my gaze. Dartz! Doesn't he ever just give up? Oh – and his dragon too. It appeared behind him, less solid in form. Pharaoh summoned Teimaiosu and told him to attack, but a counterattack nearly destroyed him. Pharaoh, worried, about him ordered him to return to his deck.

Pharaoh spoke, "As long as you are still here, things will always be the same. In my battles, I am supported by everyone. For the first time, it is clear to me – my responsibility as pharaoh. It is to destroy the darkness of the world. But it's fine. Come here. All the anger and hatred of the world – I'll accept it all. The dark force of this planet – just rely on me." Pharaoh steps forward and spread his arms wide to either side, as if shielding the world by inviting Dartz to attack. Pharaoh… For the first time in several millenia, he was the pharaoh I knew him as. Even now, I can see the regal white and navy robes, the tinkle of gold and darker skin.

Leviathan turned into a black whirlwind and surrounded Pharaoh. Pharaoh! But even as I moved closer, there was nothing I could do alone against this darkness. Both Yugi and I hovered uselessly on the side. I was in such a position that neither could see me. After what seemed years, Pharaoh broke free. Using the strength in his heart, he managed to save both our worlds. Pharaoh fell backwards in weakness, but Yugi caught him and helped him toward the portal. I smiled. Neither has noticed me and now was not the time for conversation. I flew into the sky, watching from above. The other two men made it back to a helicopter, and it took off.

Wait! What about Pharaoh and Yugi? The place was sinking into the ocean, waves splashing over the top. I spotted the gold sparkle of his pendant. I used the last of my strength and guided the two to a shore nearby. But that was all my energy. I couldn't keep up in the air. As I fell toward the ocean, I felt no regrets. I may be gone now, but Pharaoh is safe and I served him well. I closed my eyes, waiting for my splash into the ocean.

I was suddenly aware that I wasn't falling anymore. I cracked open my eyes, to see a bright flash of green. Huh? I craned my head up and saw Teimaiosu! He had caught me? Ah! Blushing slightly, I made to scramble out of his arms, but nearly fell again in exhaustion… and ended up moving no where. I grinned sheepishly up at his one good eye. He laughed back. There was a flash of red to my left and looked to see Henomosu holding up a glowing hand.

"Mystical Elf's special ability." I hopped up and floated to the side. Thanking him, I looked down, feeling a bit awkward.

"Why so shy?" I was suddenly forced to look up as a gloved finger lifted my chin. I blushed slightly to see Teimaiosu so close to me – again. "You're quite pretty, you know." That magnified my blush three times over. He grinned at me and pushed my visor over my eyes.

I pushed it back up further than it originally was and glared lightly at him. Why does everyone do that? I turned at the sound of a voice, deeper than Teimaiosu's, it was Critiasu. "By the way, what your name?"

"Me? I- I'm Dark Magician Girl…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

" 'Dark Magician Girl? A pretty name for a pretty girl." The remaining knight winked at me. I smiled brightly at them all, courage returning to me.

"Well, not bad yourself, eh?" I sloppily winked, a exagerated copy of his. The three laughed and it didn't feel so stiff anymore. "So, anyway, let's go see Pharaoh!" Letting them lead the way, I held tightly onto my wand, letting it pull me toward the tiny insland. Pharaoh were lucky I could find it under all the waves!

Reaching the shore, I hovered a few feet of the ground. I saw Yugi lying face-down on the ground. "Yugi, wake up!" Slowly, his eyes part and he gets up, the translucent form of Pharaoh appearing beside him, the sunset lights shining on their pendant that saved them.

We appeared before them, much closer to the ground. Yugi spoke happily, "It's Dark Magician Girl! And the three knights."

I remember a time where he said the same sentence, and I remember my slight annoyance at his stating-the-obvious-manner. But now, I am quite fond of it. I replied joyfully, "I'll bring back all the souls released back with me. Then, we can live peacefully! Thank you very much!"

Teimaiosu echoes my thoughts further thanking them, followed by the other two. Pharaoh responds, saying that it was their courage and loyalty that will pierce through the darkness forever.

The knights fly away into the dimming lights in the sky, I made to follow, but abruptly I stopped. Turning around, I said, "Pharaoh, thank you very much… For something…" I reached behind my neck, fumbling slightly. After a moment, I untangled both necklaces, revealing a very delicate silver chain with a single diamond heart. I held it out to Pharaoh and he accepted it, looking at it confusedly. I already felt naked without it, the familiar weight gone. "It was my sister's. Her name was Kiyurei, a long, long time ago. Have it in my gratitude."

He shook his head, holding it out back to me. "I can't. I know it is precious to you."

Laughing slightly, I pushed it back toward him. "I don't need it anymore. You showed me something, Pharaoh. I don't need it to remember her by, because I have her here." I pressed a hand to my heart. "I have all of my memories about her, and they will never fade from my heart." I paused then continued on. "Pharaoh…" He looked inquiringly at me, as I trailed off the silence.

I was about to remind him that he needed to find his own memories. Until, then he would not be able to move on from events in his life – or whatever this is. The thing I learned is the the memories in one's equals to their strength and courage. I knew that he would soon find them again. I wished him the best of luck. But he knew this already. He didn't need to be reminded.

I winked at him holding up a finger. "No, it's nothing. Goodbye…"

I turned and chased after the three retreating figures. Ah! The portal is so small now! I hope I'll be able to pass through! I squeezed passed at the last possible second, and when my vison cleared, I was in my own home again. The lights entirely faded from the light and I sat on my wand to drift down to my house.

Walking into my room, I saw Kuribo bouncing impatiently around the room. Seeing me, I bounced into my chest. I hugged it slightly before letting it go. "Hey, how're ya?" It looked expectently at me and I furrowed my brow trying to remember what it was. "Oh, right… I owe you something, don't I? What would you like?" It bounced around the room and the landed in front if me, 'kuri'ing.

I guess we're playing charades, then. Hmm… Kuribo sleeping on my bed, sitting on my table and perching on the windowsill. "You want to…?" Kuribo looked at me, and I could imagine its exaperated reply. I decided to just guess randomly. "Take a nap? Eat something? Play a game? Live here? Do – "

"Kuri!" I was interrupted. I stared at him. He… wants to live here?

"Okay, if you like, I guess…" It happily started bouncing on the spot again. Suddenly I hear the front door opening. Master! I rushed out, Kuribo at my heels. "Master!" I saw him, looking tired. "Hey, how are you! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

He smiled me and replied, "Ah… I wanted to try contacting some of the banished monsters to help us fight." I looked at him questioningly. "But it never worked out. Halfway through, I died in battle and only now have I returned. But Dark Sage tells me you did well fighting against Leviathan. I saw you myself, a window of light in the dark. Like a mistral from the sky. A zepher." He smiled brightly at me, and I flushed at his praise. "By the way, Mana, who's that bouncing behind you?"

Mana? He hasn't called me 'Mana' since, well, five thousand years. Looking back, I saw Kuribo beaming back at me. "Well, you see, Master…" I paused, not knowing _exactly_ how to say this. "You gave him to me! I decided to keep it as my friend." I nodded more to convince myself and then continued. "So, I was wondering… could he live here with me?"

Master stared me a bit. "…Live here…? As your pet?" Pet? I guess that will do. Many monsters had 'pets' of small monsters like Kuribo. It was more my friend… but that was one way of saying it. I nodded. He considered it carefully. "Fine, but I don't want to see a hair of it in my things. You take care of it, now." With that, he swept away, leaving me and my 'pet' alone.

"So, Kuribo, you're officially live here now. What to go out for a bit?" We walked aimlessly around the bustling streets. Ah, this is what it's supposed to be like. Crowded with many different monster, not like the deserted streets I saw before. I suddenly remembered something we had to do. Leading the way, we headed to a small shop squeezed between a spellbook store and an armor stall. "Woodland Sprite! Are you here?" Hearing her soft answer, I weaved my way between customers, Kuribo clinging on to the point of my magician's helm.

Managing to appear before her, I smiled. "Glad to see you back. By the way, Mystic was here in your absense, getting a potion for me. I came back to pay for it."

She spoke and I leaned clsoe to hear her soft voice. "Don't worry about it. You saved us all. A small vial of potion is nothing. You can have all the potions here at anytime, for free." I gaped at her and her generous offer.

"You don't have to – "

She interrupted, "but I want to." I looked at her, before gracefully accepting the gift.

"Thanks so much!" After her nod, I hurried from the shop, the door frame knocking Kuribo off. I stopped running and turned back to see Kuribo picking itself off the floor. "Are you okay?" It 'kuri'ed and hopped up and down.

I walked out onto the bright streets, the sun blinding me slightly.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Huh? I turned back, but couldn't see anything because the sun was in my eyes. I pulled down my visor to shield my eyes… and saw Magician of Black Chaos. Storming toward me looking completely furious. Now that I think about it, I remember him being _very _touchy about people taking his stuff. He found out about the water and food, didn't he?

"Hey, Dark Magic – oof!" Kuribo jumped onto his face, blocking me from his sight. I quickly took the opportunity to run off. I looked back to see Kuribo jump off his face, landing on one side of his helm. Its weight tipped it to the side, making the steaming magician look crazier than he was previously. Kuribo exploded, using the pressure to leap off and bounce quickly away.

"Maigician Girl! I'll get you _and_ your pet! I saw him running wildly toward me, hair flying and headpiece hanging to one side . Ah! I turned to the front and ran harder. Ah! He wouldn't actually do anything to me, would he?

I got to find a place to hide! He has better magic than me, I can't use magic… Where's a clay pot to hide in when you need one!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

May 31, 2006


End file.
